Liés par le sang
by Lyly-chan
Summary: Même après avoir mordu le Président Kuran la faim de Zéro ne s'apaise pas... Yaoi
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer : ces personnage ne m'appartiennent pas (bien que j'en rêve)

Couple : Kuran/Kiryu

Titre : Liés par le sang

**Chapitre I : Rêves**

Kuran Kaname s'éveillant en sueur le coeur battant encore du rêve qu'il venait de faire. Il se mordilla la lèvre geste hautement inhabituel pour lui. Pourquoi ? Pourquoi y pensait il encore et encore ? Et pourquoi de cette façon ? Il n'arrêtait pas d'y penser. Il revoyait Zéro enchainé au mur, les vêtements en lambeaux mais le regard toujours aussi fier, aussi dur. La façon dont il avait planté ses crocs et avait à grandes et avides aspirations absorbé son sang. Kaname pensait encore aux sensation que cela lui avait procurer au plaisir qu'il avait ressenti. Agacé par ses propres pensées il repoussa vivement les drap qui le couvraient et détacha complêtement les boutons de sa veste de pyjama. Il se leva et fit quelque pas vers la fenêtre et risqua un coup d'oeil à l'extérieur. Il était encore tôt le soleil brillait encore dans le ciel il devait lui rester au moins deux bonne heures avant de ses préparé pour se rendre en cours.

_Avant de LE revoir._

Kaname se réprimanda mentalement. Il ne devait surtout pas oublier pourquoi il avait du s'abaisser à donner de son sang à un misérable rang D, un hunter de surcroit. Yûki. Elle était la raison de tout, elle était la raison qui avait dicté tout ses actes jusqu'a maintenant. Il ne pouvait tout simplement pas tout gâcher pour un instant d'égarement. Jetant un coup d'œil au jeu d'échec posé sur la table il eut un sourire amer. Presque tous les pions étaient en place maintenant, il fallait juste qu'il s'en tienne au plan.

C'était la cohue comme tout les soirs, les fille de la DayClass attendaient les membre de la NightClass avec hystérie. Hanabusa comme à son habitude semblait apprécié tout ces cris et cette agitation alors que les autres membres semblaient faire des efforts incroyable pour ne pas s'attaquer à ces braillardes.

_"C'est vraiment de plus en plus fatiguant tout ça." Toya avait parlé de sa voix monocorde comme à son habitude, mais Kaname ne l'écoutait pas, sans s'en rendre compte il fouillait la foule du regard. Quand ses yeux tombèrent sur Zéro il ne put empêché un sentiment de soulagement et de joie poindre dans sa poitrine. Il serra les dents et détourna le regard vers Yuki qui luttait contre une horde furieuse.

_ "Hé bien hé bien mesdemoiselles ne donnez pas tant de soucis à notre chargé de discipline. S'il vous plaît laissez nous passé ou nous risquons d'arriver en retard à nos cours ...et ce n'est pas ce que vous désirez n'est ce pas ?" Associant à cette petite déclaration un de ses plus beau sourires il put voir tout ces demoiselles se calmer et s'écarter docilement.

_ "Merci Kaname sempai j'ignore ce qui se passe mais elle sont beaucoup plus agité ce soir". Les cheveux en pagaille Yuki avait l'air à bout de souffle.

_ C'est un plaisir de t'aider. Il lui sourit et se pencha pour écarter une mèche de ses cheveux qui lui tombait sur les yeux. Elle rougit fortement à ce simple geste.

_ Je ne crois pas qu'il soit nécessaire de la toucher pour lui apporter ton aide, Kuran. Le corps de Kaname se tendit en entendant cette voix. Il n'avait ni entendu ni même senti le hunter s'approcher de lui. Apparemment le sang qu'il lui avait donné faisait encore effet. Zéro plissa légèrement les yeux apparemment totalement conscient d'avoir surpris Kaname.

_"T'aurais je effrayé Kuran ?

_ Ne t'inquiète pas Kiryu le jour ou tu m'effrayera n'est pas encore venu. Et pour Yuki n'est il pas normal que je fasse tout ce qui est en mon pouvoir pour l'aider. J'espère que ces patrouilles de nuit ne te fatigue pas trop Yuki ?

_ Non, pas du...

_ Si tu voulais tant la soulagé tu n'aurais qu'une chose à faire t'en aller. Ainsi nous n'aurions pas à faire toute ces rondes de nuit.

_ Comment ose tu parler au Président de cette façon ?!". Kain qui avait suivit l'échange n'avait pas pu rester une seconde de plus silencieux.

_" Allons allons. Ce n'est rien Kiryu à le droit de faire valoir ses opinions, ce n'est rien de grave. Nous ferions mieux d'y aller ou nous serons vraiment en retard". Du regard il fit signe à tout le monde d'accélérer le pas. Alors qu'ils s'éloignaient du groupe de fille que Yûki s'escrimait à vouloir contenir Kaname se retourna vers Kiryu qui lui ne faisait pas un geste pour aider son amie se contentant de regarder les vampires s'éloigner. A voix basse de façon à ce que seul Zéro l'entende Kaname lui dit :

_ "Mais si je venais à m'en aller ne serais tu pas le plus triste et le plus désœuvrer de tous ? Ne te manquerais je pas horriblement Zéro ? Ce dernier se figea en entendant ces mots, puis ceux ci firent lentement leur chemin jusqu'à sa conscience et il comprit de quoi le vampire voulait parler en disant qu'il lui manquerait.

_ Enfoiré ! Je peux t'assurer que tu ne me manquerais absolument pas !!" Il avait lui aussi parlez à voix basse pourtant son ton renvoyait toute la haine dont il était capable le visage rougit par la colère qui bouillonnait en lui.

_ "Entendre ces mots m'attriste... mais je ne peux pas m'empêcher de remarquer que tu ne t'es pas opposé au fait que j'utilise ton prénom." Comme si c'était possible le visage du jeune homme se crispa un peu plus de colère, Kaname perdant son sourire ironique pour un ton plus sérieux ajouta :

_ "Si tu as faim j'apprécierais que tu viennes me voir et que tu laisse Yûki en dehors de tout ça." Zéro détourna la tête en serrant les poings. Hé bien à plus tard... Zéro-kun. Et avant que le jeune homme puisse répondre quoi que ce soit Kaname s'éloigna en se réprimandant une nouvelle fois. C'était mauvais, vraiment mauvais. Il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de l'embêter, de le mettre en colère de susciter une réaction chez lui et cela quelle quel soit. Quand il l'avait vu rougir de colère il n'avait pas pu s'empêcher de trouver ça attirant et de se demander ce que sa peau donnerait au touché. Si elle serait aussi chaude et douce que le donnait à penser ses couleurs.

Mauvais, c'était vraiment mauvais...

O0°o0O

Il s'était pourtant juré de ne pas intervenir aujourd'hui, de rester à l'écart de cette masse de fille en furie qui lui donnait la migraine. Mais quand il avait vu Kaname se pencher sur Yûki son sang n'avait fait qu'un tour et avant même de le réaliser lui même ils étaient en train de se disputer.

_Merde, mais pour qui il se prend cet enfoiré ! Me parler comme ça...m'appeler par son prénom !! Bon sang !!_

Agacé Zéro se leva de la rambarde de la terrasse sur laquelle il avait entrepris de se calmer. Le soleil était couché depuis longtemps maintenant, et les membres (en particulier les filles) de la DayClass se devaient d'être dans le dortoir du Soleil et de ne pas en sortir jusqu'à demain matin. Mais comme il le savait il y avait toujours des idiots (en l'occurrence des idiotes) pour désobéir aux règles et cela dans l'espoir futile et stupide de prendre des photo de ces morts vivants de la NightClass. Aucun d'eux ne se rendait compte des risque qu'il encourait à jouer ainsi avec le feux. Zéro eu un sourire mauvais peut être qu'il tomberait sur l'un(e) d'eux(elle) et pourrait enfin passé ses nerfs. Fort de cette idée il commença sa ronde. Courir à travers les bois du campus lui faisait du bien, ainsi il ne pouvait plus penser au mots de Kaname et à la brûlure de l'humiliation qu'il lui avait infligé.

Kuran lui avait rappelé que c'était grâce à lui et grâce à son sang qu'il était encore là. Il lui avait clairement fait comprendre qu'il ne devait plus touché à Yûki prouvant ainsi que c'était lui et non Zéro qui là protégeait. Et il avait fini en l'insultant de la pire façon qui soit c'est à dire en l'invitant à venir quémandé son aide (son sang) quand il en ressentirait le besoin.

Non, c'était bien plus qu'il ne pouvait en supporté. Pourtant il savait que tôt ou tard il devrait retourné voir Kaname, les effets de la transfusion encore très fort aujourd'hui ne tarderaient pas à s'estomper et la faim reprendrait ses droits. Zéro frémit et s'arrêta prit d'un immense dégoût de lui même. Non, il n'y retournerait pas ! Plutôt mourir que s'abaisser à ça de nouveau ! Pourtant la sensation du sang de Kaname s'écoulant dans sa bouche dans sa gorge, la douceur et l'odeur de sa peau même le contact de ses cheveux si doux sur son visage... Pourrait il encore être aussi proche de Kuran qu'à cet instant.

Il entendit un bruit derrière lui mais cela ne le surpris pas il pouvait sentir la présence de Yûki derrière lui. Lentement il se retourna pour la voir sortir du bois et s'approcher de lui.

_ "Zéro est ce que ça va ? "Son joli visage éclairé à la faveur de la nuit, était marqué par l'inquiétude. Cette vision lui serra le cœur, culpabilité et colère se disputant dans son esprit : culpabilité de la laisser s'inquiéter pour lui et colère contre lui même pour tout ce qu'il lui avait fait enduré, et contre elle pour l'avoir laisser faire. Il se détourna.

_ "Ca va. Je suis juste un peu fatigué. Je rentre au dortoir pour dormir un peu, il ne reste qu'une heure de surveillance il ne devrait pas y avoir de problème. Si il y a un quelconque soucis n'hésite pas à m'appeler." Se tournant vers elle il ajouta " Si il y a quelque chose appel moi n'essaie pas de t'en tirer toute seule."

_ "Très bien." Sans lui laisser le temps de ne rien ajouté d'autre il s'en allât rapidement. Avant l'arrivé de Yuki ses pensées s'étaient mise à dérivé sérieusement. Serait ce les prémices de la faim ? Pourtant il ressentait toujours les effets du sang royal alors quoi ? Une nouvelle fois agacé par le tour que prenait ses pensée Zéro entra dans sa chambre en décrétant qu'il n'y penserait plus à partir de cet instant. Il était juste trop fatigué les dernier évènement ne lui avaient pas vraiment donné le temps de se reposer et les pensées tourbillonnant sous son crâne dévoraient les seul moments de paix qu'il avait. Ôtant veste cravate il déposa son Bloody rose sur sa commode et se débarrassa bien vite de sa chemise avant de se lâcher sur son lit. Il ne voulait penser à rien d'autre que dormir.

C'est d'ailleurs ce qu'il finit par faire mais même dans son sommeil il ne trouva pas la paix._ Il sentait le parfum des cheveux de Kaname il les sentait sur son visage. La peau de Kaname sa douceur et le gout sucré de son sang. En tendant l'oreille il pouvait entendre ses gémissements que le Vampire s'efforçait de retenir. Zéro se demanda ce qu'il devrait faire pour que le Président de la Night Class n'y arrive plus et se laisse aller à gémir. Relevant la tête il observa l'endroit ou il avait planté ses crocs et ou de fines gouttelettes de sang se formait. D'un mouvement doux et tendre il les lécha comme prévu le vampire frémit. Il posa un baisé sur les petites plaies et commença à remonter le long de cette gorge si fine si blanche et si appétissante ayant atteint l'oreille il la lécha elle aussi et en mordilla le lobe avant de redescendre au point encore sensible de la morsure. Le souffle du président s'était fait plus bruyant et irrégulier sous ses caresses mais ce qu'il voulait s'était l'entendre gémir. Alors sans aucune délicatesse il planta ses crocs avec violence dans le coup de Kaname lui arrachant un cri mi douleur mi plaisir avant qu'il ne pousse un délectable gémissement roque._

Zéro se redressa subitement le corps moite les idées confuses et le cœur battant excessivement vite dans sa poitrine. Quel genre de rêve était ce donc ? En étant honnête avec lui même il ne pouvait pas le qualifier de cauchemar. Donc... Il appuya fortement ses main contre ses yeux comme tentant d'effacer les souvenirs de ce rêve si troublant, les frottant quitte à s'arracher les paupières. Avec un bruit mât il se laissa retomber sur son lit, découragé. Elle était revenu. Il pouvait LA sentir dans toute les fibres de son corps le soumettant à une torture qui serait de plus en plus insupportable. La faim puissante harassante et violente. Pourtant le pire n'était pas là.

Le hunter se mordit la paume de la main et ferma les yeux, serrant fortement les paupières. Un autre tourment s'y ajoutait. Zéro posa une main sur la bosse qui déformait son pantalon et qui ne pouvait qu'être dû qu'à ce qu'il aurait voulu qualifier de cauchemar. Une autre forme de faim le torturait mais ça personne ne le lui ferait avoué. Personne... Jamais...


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer : ces personnage ne m'appartiennent pas (bien que j'en rêve)

Couple : Kuran/Kiryu

Titre : Liés par le sang

**Chapitre II : Désir et Faim **

La dispute qu'il avait eu avec Zéro datait d'il y à une semaine maintenant. Il s'était efforcé après cela de ne plus entrer en contact avec lui. Et cela n'avait pas vraiment été difficile puisque le hunter semblait lui aussi faire tout son possible pour l'éviter.

De retour dans sa chambre après ses cours Kaname s'interrogeait : avait il fait ou dit quelque chose pour susciter cette réaction ? Bien sûr il y avait eu la dispute... mais justement ! Après un tel affront Zéro était du genre à toujours chercher les heurts quitte à les provoquer lui même. Cherchant tout les moyens possible pour le pousser dans ses derniers retranchements jusqu'à obtenir l'affrontement voulut. Mais là ça avait été le contraire. Une autre chose inquiétait le vampire le hunter semblait avoir de nouveau faim. Il avait cru qu'il lui faudrait plus de temps avant de se retrouver en manque. Mais déjà hier le garçon semblait affaiblit.

Kaname n'avait pas le choix. Il était déjà clair que Zéro ne serait jamais venu de gaité de cœur pour lui réclamer du sang mais après sa remarque cinglante de l'autre jour il était encore plus évident qu'il préfèrerait se laisser mourir de faim plutôt que de frapper à sa porte. Kaname soupira.

_De toute les façon c'est ma faute, non ? Il faut bien assumer ses erreurs. J'aurais du résister à la tentation de le provoquer._

Mais au fond de lui il savait qu'il ne regrettait rien. Il revoyait encore avec plaisir le visage colérique de Zéro. De plus cela lui donnait une excuse pour aller le voir et cela sans éveiller les soupçons.

_Une excuse ?! Pourquoi aurais je besoin d'une excuse ? Ce n'est pas non plus comme si je me réjouissait d'avoir à le revoir ou d'avoir à lui donner mon sang !_

Kaname poussa un autre soupir résumant toute sa frustration et son irritation. Il fallait qu'il l'avoue ne serait ce qu'à lui même. Il avait envie de revoir Zéro de lui parler de le toucher peut être même de faire rougir cette joli peau mais... d'une façon toute différente que la dernière fois.

Ayant déposé ses livres le vampire sortit de sa chambre. Il passait le seuil de la résidence de la Lune quand il sentit la présence de Seiren. Il referma la porte et l'appela, elle apparut aussitôt devant lui un genou au sol et la tête baissé.

_" Je ne veux pas que tu me suives. Reste ici et veille à ce qu'il ne se passe rien en mon absence.

_ Bien Kaname sama." Il avait senti dans son acquiescement une pointe d'inquiétude et de désapprobation mais il savait que Seiren ne lui désobéirait pas. Dans un geste d'apaisement il lui caressa les cheveux.

_ "Je reviendrait vite alors pas d'inquiétude." Sur ce il quitta rapidement le dortoir.

Quand le Président Kuran posa la main sur la poignée de la chambre de Zéro il s'étonna. Il pensait qu'il devrait attendre le retour du hunter mais apparemment celui ci se trouvait déjà dans la pièce. Poussant la porte il entra dans une pièce plongé dans l'obscurité. Curieusement Zéro couché sur son lit ne réagit pas à son entré. Kaname referma doucement là porte et s'approcha de la forme allongé et s'assit sur le bord du lit. Au bout de quelques minutes le jeune homme se releva brutalement scrutant l'obscurité. Ses yeux rouge luisant d'un désir inassouvi.

_ "Qu'est ce que tu fiche ici ? Je n'ai pas souvenir de t'avoir invité.

_ Non, en effet. Mais au vu de ton état actuel j'ai cru bon de m'inviter moi même." Des yeux rouge affamés le fixaient avec intensité. Zéro portait encore son uniforme qui lui collait à la peau tant il était moite. Pourtant ce petit arrogant gardait sa morgue et son insolence. Kaname ne pouvait pas s'empêcher d'apprécier ces qualités chez lui: sa ténacité et sa bravoure. Mais là en agissant ainsi il risquait de mettre des gens en danger, en particulier Yûki.

Retenant un soupir il se leva et ôta sa veste puis après un instant d'hésitation commença à déboutonné sa chemise.

_ "Qu'est ce que tu fait ?" La voix était agressive pleine d'une violence à peine rentré, pourtant c'est avec calme que Kaname lui répondit.

_ "N'est ce pas évident : je me déshabille.

_ Oui, mais pourquoi ?

_ Je ne tiens pas à me tacher. Les taches de sang ne sont pas facile à enlever même de nos jours.

_ Je ne boirais pas de ton sang !! Plutôt mourir !" Le vampire excédé du se contenir, il avait beau être mignon il commençait tout même à lui taper sur nerf. Ne relevant pas cet adjectif qui s'était glissé dans son esprit il laissa paraitre une partie de son agacement.

_ "Tu préfèrerais sans doute celui de Yûki. Ou peut être attends tu de perdre totalement le contrôle et de blesser et tuer à tour de bras tout humain passant à ta porté ?!" il y eu un instant de flottement.

_" Pourquoi tiens tu tant à me nourrir ?

_ Je te l'ai dit non ? J'ai des projets pour toi. En attendant tu fais un excellent chien de garde pour Yûki." Kaname avait prononcé ces deux dernières phrases en regardant Zéro droit dans les yeux tout en déposant sa chemise au pied du lit.

Quand il s'avança Zéro se redressa. A genoux sur son lit avec Kaname debout face à lui, le Sang pur le dépassait d'une bonne tête dans cette position. Le vampire s'avança encore et se pencha jusqu'à ce que leur nez se touche presque. La respiration du hunter s'était accélérer et Kaname avait beau se dire que c'était uniquement dans l'attente du sang il eu tout de même du mal à rester de marbre dans cette situation. Il pencha là tête en arrière légèrement sur la droite offrant une vue dégagé sur sa gorge. Il s'était attendu à ce que Zéro ne puisse pas résister à ce don et se jette sur lui avec la même avidité que la dernière fois mais il n'en fut rien.

Le jeune homme posa doucement ses mains sur les hanches du vampire et les fit glissé sur sa peau jusqu'à en laissé une au creux de ses reins et l'autre autre au milieu du dos. Puis il l'attira en douceur un peu plus contre lui l'obligeant à posé un genou sur le lit. Toujours avec une lenteur infini il s'approcha du cou de sa victime consentante, cou qu'il n'avait pas lâché du regard durant toute l'opération. Kaname qui attendait toujours la douleur de la morsure fut troublé de sentir le souffle chaud de Zéro sur sa peau et il ne put réprimé un frisson. Frisson dont il eut de plus en plus de mal à contenir l'intensité quand il sentit ses lèvres se posé à l'endroit si sensible qui venait d'être caressé par son souffle, pour y déposer un baiser. Kaname était tendu il avait envie que Zéro le morde, le touche, le caresse.

Il fallait qu'il réfrène ses envies mais ce n'était pas chose facile dans l'intimité de cette chambre avec un Zéro apparemment pas prêt à passé à table. Soudain alors même qu'il ne s'y attendait plus vraiment il senti une morsure violente et vorace semblable à celle dont il avait rêvé ces derniers jours. Il s'accrocha à son tour à Zéro qui se laissa tomber en arrière l'entrainant avec lui dans sa chute. Sous son corps Kaname sentait celui chaud et ferme du hunter et cela lui semblait être une incroyable torture. Il tenta de s'écarter ne serait ce que légèrement mais son partenaire ne l'entendant pas de cet oreille resserra un peu plus son étreinte glissant une jambe entre les siennes.

_ haaa.....hnnnn....

Le vampire serra les dents. Cet idiot le faisait donc exprès. Ne se rendait il pas compte de ce qui se passerait si il n'arrêtait pas ? Le souffle court ayant de plus de mal à se dominer Kaname eut un mouvement involontaire du bassin et compte tenu de la position de la jambe de Zéro il ne put que poussé un nouveau gémissement. A ce bruit Zéro relâcha soudainement sa prise et profitant de la surprise retourna sa victime sur le dos avant de se positionner au dessus d'elle.

_ ... Zéro.....

Durant deux à trois secondes ils se regardèrent droit dans les yeux puis le hunter se pencha de nouveau léchant le sang qui s'écoulait de la plaie avant d'y replonger les crocs. Le vampire les mains enfin libre les glissa en douceur sous la chemise du garçon recevant en approbation de nombreux gémissement qui ne l'aidaient pas vraiment à se calmer. L'envie de passer à autre chose le tenaillait mais il fallait attendre que l'autre finisse de se nourrir à sa plus grande frustration.

Pendant quelques minutes encore le garçon continua de boire avant de se relever. Sous l'œil enflammé du Sang pur il se nredressa, poussa un soupir d'aise puis... s'écroula à ses cotés. Kaname était stupéfait.

_Tout ça pour s'écrouler comme ça !! Il me met dans cet état pour finir par ...s'endormir !! Ce mec n'est vraiment qu'un idiot... un crétin fini._

Mais c'était là la frustration qui s'exprimait. A bout, Kaname se passa une main sur le visage en se mordillant la lèvre inférieur. Il ne pouvait même pas regarder Zéro sans quoi il savait qu'il ne se retiendrait pas. Ce soir son self contrôle légendaire en avait pris un coup et il savait qu'il devrait trouver un autre endroit que cette chambre là prochaine fois. Nettement plus calme il se redressa enfin et jeta un coup d'œil à l'être qui le torturait alors même qu'il ne faisait que dormir. Il devait vraiment être fatigué pour s'être endormi avec un vampire dans la même pièce que lui.

Le président se rhabilla de façon vive et précise après un tour rapide dans la salle de bain et en partant résista à l'envie folle qu'il avait de passer ses doigts dans les cheveux de Zéro.

Mauvais, tout ça était vraiment mauvais...

* * *

Et voilà le chapitre II mm si j'avais prévu de le mettre demain mais bon comme c'était pas sur que je puisse le faire...

Surtout vous gêner pas pour laisser des reviews au moins pour me faire savoir si ça plait un minimum ou si je dois balancer ma plume !!! ^^ quoi que mm si vous aimez pas je la balancerais pas.... N'empêche envoyer les reviews.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer : ces personnage ne m'appartiennent pas (bien que j'en rêve)

Couple : Kuran/Kiryu

Titre : Liés par le sang

note1 : Désolé pour le petit retard mais le site me boudait pour une raison inconnu donc... me voilà qu'en même c'est l'essentiel

note2 : j'ai l'impression d'avoir fait Zéro un peu plus violent et vulgaire qu'il ne l'est en réalité... si c'est vraiment le cas... gomen... gomen je crois être un peu trop marqué par Ichigo. Pour me refamiliariser avec Zéro je crains d'être obligé de re-regarder tous les épisodes de Vampire Knight V_V ( ça c'est de la punition ^^ ce que j'aimerais me punir plus svt.... je m'égare dsl) Bonne lecture.

**Chapitre III : Lendemain difficile**

A l'aube Zéro s'éveilla avec une forte migraine et l'impression d'être passé sous un camion.

_Bon sang c'est ce qu'on doit éprouvé quand on à la gueule de bois._

Il se leva difficilement et se rendit dans la salle de main pour se rafraichir un peu. Se lavant le visage, il s'observa dans la glace et décida de prendre une douche. Il ôta lentement ses vêtements, et étrangement cela lui rappela quelque chose sans qu'il puisse mettre le doigt dessus. Il entra dans la cabine et laissa l'eau emporter ses pensées et masser son corps courbaturé. Les nuits précédentes avaient été agité, le sommeil se refusant à lui et son corps lui rappelant sans cesse qu'il fallait qu'il se nourrisse. Ces douleurs devaient être le contre coup de cette lutte acharné contre lui même.

Soudain il se souvînt : la nuit dernière Kaname était venu... Son corps commençait à récupérer ce qui indiquait clairement qu'il l'avait mordu. Il augmenta la pression de l'eau. Kaname... Que s'était il exactement passé l'autre soir ? Des images lui revenaient par bride sans qu'il puisse les remettre en ordre ou même savoir si elles étaient vrai ou fausse. Qu'avait il fait au Président Kuran ? Il porta sa main à ses lèvres et les caressa. Avait il encore rêvé ou ...

Zéro serra les poings. Quoi qu'il se soi vraiment passé Kuran pourrait le lui dire... si il le lui demandait. Mais si tout cela était vraiment arrivé le Vampire ne lui en ferait il pas la remarque lui même, non ? Profitant de l'occasion pour se moquer ou pour exercé une pression sur lui ?

- "Merde !!"

Il avait totalement perdu le contrôle confondus rêve et réalité et maintenant il allait devoir en assumer les conséquences. C'était déjà bien assez humiliant d'avouer qu'il rêvait de ce suceur de sang !! Une serviette autour de la taille il se lâcha de nouveau sur son lit. La tête enfoui dans son oreiller il pouvait y sentir son odeur et celle de ... Il inspira profondément imprégnant de ce mélange, et tenta de réfléchir posément. Regrettait il ce qui c'était passé la veille ?

_Non, pas vraiment... en fait... j'aurais voulu... J'aurais voulu plus._

Cette pensée dans un premier temps assez choquante en amena d'autres le poussant à ce demander quels était ses réels sentiments envers le président de la NightClass. Tout cela le perturbait bien plus qu'il ne voulait l'admettre. Son esprit l'emportant au loin il n'entendit pas que l'on frappait à la porte de sa chambre, ni même que on l'ouvrait doucement. Il sursauta à l'appel de son nom.

_ "Yuki ! Qu'y a t'il ?

_ Désolé de t'avoir surpris... D'ailleurs ça n'arrive pas souvent. Je voulais juste voir si tu étais près à aller en cours et si tu allais bien."

Il ne s'était pas rendu compte qu'il avait passé tant de temps à rêvasser, il était déjà presque en retard pour le premier cour de la mâtiné. Il se leva rapidement, étira son long corps et jeta un coup d'œil à Yûki qui visiblement s'inquiétait.

_ "Ne t'en fait pas je vais bien donne moi cinq minutes pour m'habiller et on ira en cours ensemble." Elle parut surprise de cette attention mais ne répondit rien se contentent acquiescé d'un mouvement de la tête et elle sorti.

Ça ne servait à rien de se torturé avec ça ce soir il verrait Kaname et alors il saurait à quoi il devrait faire face. En attendant il n'avait qu'une chose à faire se rendre en classe.

Zéro se sentait particulièrement de mauvaise humeur, et les filles face à lui devait le sentir car elles étaient étonnement calme. Il eut un sourire mauvais qui fit courir un frisson de frayeur à travers l'assemblée féminine.

_Elles sentent le danger exactement comme des chiens. Alors elles ne sont pas complètement stupide._

_ "Mettez vous en deux colonnes distinctes que la NightClass puisse passer."Son ordre avait claqué et elles avaient toute obéis d'une façon parfaitement synchroniser. Pourtant son sourire disparu, il aurait voulu être ailleurs. Le Hunter était plus tendu qu'il ne voulait l'admettre et c'était pour éviter de trop réfléchir qu'il avait accepter d'aider Yûki cette fois. A l'horizon le soleil se couchait déjà, la NightClass et son Président ne tarderaient pas à faire leur apparition.

_"Hé bien les filles pas de cris de joie à mon approche... est ce que vous ne m'aimeriez plus ?" Ce ne fût plus que cris et grande confusion. Hanabusa savait exactement quoi dire et quoi faire pour que les filles perdent tout contrôle. Zéro eut juste le temps de reculé pour éviter de se faire piétiner par cette horde sauvage.

_ "Bon sang ! Sale bâtard !

_ Je suis désolé Zéro-kun, je parlerais à Aido afin qu'il ne s'amuse pas à ruiner tes efforts pour maintenir le calme."

Kuran se tenait derrière lui le regard froid le ton moqueur. Zéro le regarda droit dans les yeux tentant de sonder le vampire. Il finit par se détourné soupirant de mécontentement.

_ "Pas la peine je m'en tire très bien tout seul, Kuran.

_ Il faut que nous parlions." Zéro se glaça à ces mots. Au comportement habituel de Kaname, il avait réussit en quelques secondes à se convaincre qu'il avait rêvé. Mais une telle demande maintenant...

_" Je ne vois pas de quoi.

_ Ça n'a pas d'importance ce que tu vois ou pas. Tu n'as qu'a obéir."

Le hunter s'apprêtait à répliquer face à ce ton autoritaire quand le vampire s'approcha de lui glissa un papier dans la poche. Le geste vu rapide et déjà Kaname esquissait un mouvement vers son groupe, mais juste avant il se retourna.

_"A ta place j'obéirais plutôt que d'en subir les conséquences."

Contre toute attente Zéro lui sourit. Un sourire mince et carnassier qui eut pour effet de surprendre le vampire.

_ "Bien, alors je viendrais." Sur ces mots c'est Zéro qui tourna les talons agacé par le ton employé par ce vulgaire suceur de sang. " En subir les conséquences" mais pour qui se prenait il ? Mais le regard surpris de Kaname face à son sourire et sa docilité valait bien cet incroyable effort de maitrise de soi.

Il irait bien au rendez vous que lui avait fixé le vampire mais pas à cause de la menace mais uniquement par ce qu'il en avait envie. Il voulait savoir ce que Kuran avait de si important à lui dire au risque de prendre un rendez vous secret et cela devant les membres de la NightClass. C'était de la pure curiosité. De la curiosité et rien d'autre....

* * *

Et voici le chapitre III j'espère que ça vous a plût.

J'ai fait mon maxi pour les fautes mais si vous en voyez ben... désolé.

N'hésitez pas à laisser des reviews pour me faire connaitre votre avis.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer : ces personnage ne m'appartiennent pas (bien que j'en rêve)

Couple : Kuran/Kiryu

Titre : Liés par le sang

note : Bon c'est vrai que la le rdv n'est qu'en fin de chapitre mais c'est pas la peine de me maudire pour ça vous aurez la suite mercredi alors...

BONNE LECTURE

* * *

**Chapitre IV : Rendez-vous au clair de lune**

Il ne s'y était pas attendu. Kiryu avait accepté si facilement de venir. C'était un comportement bien étrange de sa part. Mais Kaname n'allait pas s'en plaindre non plus bien qu'il se douta que le hunter ai une idée en tête. Mais il avait passé une mâtiné horrible à cause de cet idiot, réfléchissant encore et encore totalement incapable de dormir. Il n'aurait plus manqué qu'il fasse des difficultés pour venir. Il n'empêche que Kaname se posait des question : pourquoi Zéro avait il accepté si vite ? Et ce sourire ? Pourquoi ? Qu'avait il donc en tête ?

Le président se sentait excédé. Cet idiot arrivait à lui mettre les nerfs à vif si facilement que ça en devenait inquiétant. Kuran avait toujours sut garder son sang froid et ce quelque soit les circonstances. Mais avec Zéro...Kaname poussa un soupir discret. Même ça c'était devenu une habitude depuis quelques jours. Et puis se poser tant de question alors qu'il avait si peu dormi durant la journée, tout ça à cause d'un vulgaire hunter un demi vampire de second ordre. Sans s'en rendre compte le crayon qu'il tenait en main se brisa dirigeant l'attention générale de la classe sur lui. Il tira un nouveau crayon de sa trousse sans prêter attention à tous ces regards et continua à prendre des notes. Peu à peu l'attention de la classe se redirigea vers le professeur. Yagari lui même semblait intrigué par le comportement du président.

_ "Kaname-sama que se passe t-il ? Aurait ce un rapport avec Kiryu ?" Ichijo assit à ses côtés semblait inquiet sans doute avait il suivit l'échange entre les deux garçons un peu plus tôt. Kaname lui jeta un coup d'œil rapide mais rien dans son attitude ne semblait montrer qu'il ai suivit l'échange de message.

_ "Rien qui mérite qu'on en discute." Le ton du président ne souffrait aucune réplique et il n'y en eu aucune. Le reste des cours se déroula sans autre incident notable et tous les vampires rentrèrent au dortoir de la Lune. Il restait un peu moins d'une heure avant son rendez vous avec Kiryu à l'ancien dortoir. Ça lui avait semblé le meilleur endroit fournissant assez d'intimité et de recule pour être sur de n'être découvert par personne. Une petite discussion entre lui et le hunter s'imposait.

Agacé par sa propre nervosité Kaname s'assit à son bureau contemplant son plateau d'échec ou quelques pièce se tenait encore. Sa relation avec Kiryu semblait plus complexe qu'elle ne devrait. Etait ce simplement du désir ou quelque chose de plus ? Kuran se gifla mentalement. Il n'avait pas le temps pour ça. Il ne fallait pas qu'il oubli le pourquoi de tout cela. Quoi qu'il soit en train de se passer entre ce hunter et lui il y mettrait un terme ce soir. Il avait un plan et s'y tiendrait. Sa pensée ne devrait être habité que par un seul être et Kuran était bien décidé à en faire sortir tout ce qui n'y avait pas leur place d'une manière ou d'une autre. Rasséréné par sa propre détermination, il se leva et se rendit au point de rencontre.

Comme il le pensait il fût le premier sur les lieux il restait encore un bonne quinzaine de minute avant l'heure du rendez vous. Debout sur le seuil il scruta pendant quelques minutes l'ancienne chambre qu'il occupait dans ses premiers temps passé à l'Académie Cross, avant d'y entrer.

Observant la lune à travers la haute fenêtre d'une des chambre du dortoir abandonné Kuran put entendre ou plutôt sentir Zéro arrivé.

_ "Tu es en avance.

_ Toi aussi."

Un silence pesant s'installa entre eux. Kaname qui ne s'était pas retourné à l'entrer de Zéro se détourna enfin de la fenêtre pour lui faire face. Il en eut le souffle coupé; la lumière lunaire semblait faite uniquement pour le jeune hunter ré-haussant la beauté de ses cheveux argenté et de sa peau si pâle. Tout son être semblait doucement scintiller dans la semi obscurité de cette chambre. Zéro ressemblait à une sorte d'apparition féérique, un être magique comme on en trouve dans les légende. Pendant quelques secondes Kaname ne put que le fixer se demandant bêtement si Zéro pouvait avoir du sang de Nymphe dans les veines.

_ " Compte tu rester à me fixer comme ça ou vas tu me dire pourquoi je suis là ?" Le charme était brisé. Le regard tranchant et le ton virulent de Kiryu ne laissaient aucune place à une quelconque magie. Il n'avait rien d'une douce créature mythique et Kuran se devait de ne pas l'oublier. Le vampire se passa une main dans les cheveux histoire de rompre définitivement avec la vision qu'il venait d'avoir, et se décida à parler.

_ "Est ce que tu ne te doute pas du pourquoi ? Aurais tu oublié ce qui s'est passé la veille ?"

Les yeux de Zéro montrèrent un léger trouble. Il sembla déglutir difficilement et comme pour souligné son incompréhension il fronça les sourcils. Si il avait voulut parler d'une voix nette c'était raté, elle fut hésitante accentuant l'étonnement de Kaname. Bien qu'il n'en laissa rien paraître.

_ Je dois dire que mes souvenirs à ce propos ne sont pas clairs. Ils sont... embrouillés."

Alors il avait... oublié. Kaname n'en revenait pas cet idiot avait oublié, ses souvenirs étaient "embrouillés", alors que lui se torturait sans cesse avec les évènements de la veille. Le vampire s'efforça de garder une apparence calme alors qu'il bouillait littéralement de rage. Il eut un sourire glacial. Kiryu sembla percevoir le changement d'atmosphère et sembla un peu plus sur ses gardes. Bien qu'il ne paraissait pas comprendre le pourquoi de ce changement. Après tout il n'avait encore rien dit ou fait de grave ou qui porte à conséquence. N'est ce pas ? Kuran serra les dents.

_ "Alors c'est comme ça.. Tu adopte ce genre de comportement et puis... tu oublies ?" Kaname eut un léger mouvement de la main qui soulignait le côté frivole de la chose. Zéro se rembrunit puis adopta un sourire mutin.

_ "Devrais je comprendre que je t'ai offensé, Président ? Alors c'est pour obtenir des excuses que tu m'as fais venir ? " Zéro eut un petit sourire narquois."Si c'est cela tu risque d'attendre longtemps." Ce ton arrogant ce regard froid, ce petit hunter se moquait ouvertement de lui. Il fallait donner une leçon à cet idiot.

Tout se passa rapidement...

* * *

Et voilà le chapitre IV j'espère qu'il vous aura plût.

Vous avez sans doute remarqué que ce chapitre était un peu plus court que les autres mais c'est qu'il est surtout de transition et puis je ne pouvait pas passé à la suite sans faire comprendre les sentiments mitigés du Président de la NightClass.

Au fait c'est moi ou dans ses pensée Kuran à la fâcheuse habitude d'appeler Zéro "idiot" parce que la on tombe un peu dans le "Naruto", non ? Faut que j'arrête de lire des fics pendant que j'en écrit ça m'influence beaucoup mais alors beaucoup trop....

N'oubliez pas les reviews !!!


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer : ces personnage ne m'appartiennent pas (bien que j'en rêve)

Couple : Kuran/Kiryu

Titre : Liés par le sang

note : désolé pour le retard mais j'ai parfois des difficultés à accéder à la page de publication _"publish"_ (ça m'envoie toujours des message d'erreur) et quelques petits problèmes de santé s'y sont ajouté mais bon voilà le chapitre attendu alors

BONNE LECTURE

* * *

**Chapitre V: Regards  
**

o0o0o0o

__ Devrais je comprendre que je t'ai offensé, Président ? Alors c'est pour obtenir des excuses que tu m'as fais venir. Si c'est cela tu risque d'attendre longtemps." Ce ton arrogant ce regard froid, ce jeune hunter se moquait de lui et cela ouvertement. Il fallait donner une leçon à cet idiot. Tout se passa rapidement...._

*******_  
_

Zéro se retrouva plaqué au sol ventre à terre, le bras droit tordus dans son dos. Un bruit sec se fit entendre et le jeune homme crut un instant que ses os s'étaient rompu mais le vampire diminua la pression sur son membre et lui murmura à l'oreille:

_ "Crois tu vraiment que ce ce soit des excuses que j'attende de toi ? Ne penses tu pas que je désire autre chose ?" Kiryu frissonna aussi bien à cause du souffle chaud sur sa peau qu'à cause de la voix suave et rauque de son agresseur.

Agresseur qui se pencha un peu plus accentuant de nouveau la pression sur son bras et frôla de ses lèvres sa nuque en remontant jusqu'à son oreille qu'une langue vînt doucement caresser le faisant frémir.

_ "Qu'es tu prêt à faire pour obtenir mon pardon, Zéro-kun ?" Kaname s'était redresser son ton s'étant fait mordant et ironique ce qui permit à Zéro de retrouver les facultés mentales qu'il avait perdu durant les quelques seconde de l'échange.

D'un mouvement brusque il chercha à se dégagé, tentant de faire perdre l'équilibre au vampire qui s'était assit sur son dos. Mais le geste prévu par l'autre n'eut pour résultat que de le faire se retourner sur le dos le bras toujours prisonnier d'une poigne de fer le Président maintenant assit sur son ventre. Il échangèrent un regard le vampire esquissa un rictus moqueur.

Serrant son poing gauche Kiryu tenta de frapper son adversaire qui attrapa son poing sans aucune difficulté. Il fit rapidement glisser sa main au poignet qu'il saisit fermement. Kaname savait qu'il perdait le contrôle qu'il aurait déjà dut s'éloigner de cet impertinent, qu'il fallait qu'il mette une distance physique entre lui et ce puit à problème. Mais être si près, voir cette flamme de colère et de hargne dans ces yeux alors même qu'il était à terre et en position de faiblesse. Tout cela ne faisait qu'augmenter son désir. Titiller son appétit.

Il ramena les poignets de Zéro et les bloqua au dessus de sa tête se penchant sur lui. Ils se regardaient à nouveau dans les yeux et kaname vit avec étonnement la flamme qu'il avait tant apprécier s'éteindre, laissant place à autre chose.

_"Alors que me veux tu... Kaname ?" Le sang pur frémit. Comment pouvait on ressentir de telles sensations juste parce que quelqu'un prononçait son prénom ? Et cette lueur dans les yeux de Zéro qu'était ce donc ? Du défi ? Oui, certainement mais mélangé à autre chose. Irrésistiblement attiré Kuran se pencha effleurant du bout du nez la joue de sa victime. La caressant lentement, glissant en douceur vers sa nuque la sentant frissonner et se tendre sous lui. Puis redessinant de la langue le sceau sur son cou faisant doucement gémir le jeune homme. Arrivé au creux de son cou il y déposa un baiser et murmura tout contre sa peau le chatouillant du mouvement de ses lèvres :

_"Et toi que veux tu ?" Les yeux de Zéro s'agrandirent d'effroi à ces mots. Lui que voulait il ? Son but n'était il pas de vengé sa famille ? D'accomplir son devoir de Hunter d'envoyer en enfer tous ces suceur de sang ? Mais dans ce cas que faisait il là dans cette chambre allongé sous ce vampire ? Pendant quelques secondes il s'était abandonné, se sentant étrangement fatigué de ce jeu qui existait depuis si longtemps entre le vampire et lui. Non...non, il ne se laisserait pas dominer. Il était un hunter, fils de hunter, descendant d'une longue lignée de chasseur, il ne se laisserait pas faire.

Kaname qui s'était à nouveau redresser put voir le changement brutale dans ces prunelles, grâce à la lueur de haine pure qui venait de s'y rallumer. Pourtant il ne put réagir assez vite quand le Chasseur profitant que ses jambe soient libres lui donna un coup de genou dans le dos le déstabilisant. La pression sur ses poignets s'étant desserrer Zéro se dégagea brutalement et frappa le Président au visage. Celui ci fut projeter au mur qu'il ne heurta pas ses réflexes ayant repris le dessus.

Kiryu en avait profité pour se relever et frottait son cou comme pour y effacer les caresses que lui avait prodigué Kaname. Ou pour tenter d'effacer les dernière trace de son trouble.

La colère du jeune hunter était forte mais il ne savait pas vraiment vers qui elle était dirigé. Contre Kaname pour ce qu'il venait de faire ? Ou contre lui même qui l'avait laissé faire ? Mais il sentit cette colère retombé en croisant le regard de son vis à vis.

Kaname se sentait lui aussi fatigué. Il n'avait aucune envie d'affronté l'homme qui lui faisait face. Pourtant ce coup de poing aurait dût lui remettre les idée en place. Alors pourquoi se sentait il si vide soudainement ? Zéro le regardait avec une haine non dissimulé. Et pour la première fois depuis longtemps il se rendit compte que le regard que cet autre portait sur lui, lui importait beaucoup, impression qu'il n'avait ressentit qu'avec Yûki. Mais il savait qu'il y avait une différence, mais il ne pouvait, non il ne _voulait_ pas savoir laquelle. Observant le changement d'attitude du jeune homme il parla sa voix calme et lasse résonnant dan la pièce :

_ "Alors c'est ce que tu veux Zéro ?

_ Il en a toujours été ainsi entre nous...Chasseur et Proie c'est ce que nous sommes. Pourquoi les choses devraient elles changer ?

_ ... "

Que pouvait il répondre à cela ? Les choses avaient _déjà_ changé, la preuve en était de leur présence à tous deux en ce lieu. Mais en quoi avait elle changé ? Il l'ignorait.

_Non, ce n'est pas que je ne sais pas c'est que je refuse de savoir. Et c'est bien mieux comme ça. _

Ils échangèrent à nouveau un regard. Kuran pensa un instant que la seule chose, le seul échange qui avait été honnête ce soir c'était bien leur regard. Poussant un leger soupir et s'avança vers l'autre et posa sa main sur sa joue avec lenteur pour qu'il puisse voir qu'il n'y avait aucune menace et qu'il avait le choix. Si il voulait se retirer il ne l'empêcherait pas.

Zéro ne bougea pas. Quand il avait posé sa question son esprit avait eut un cheminement de pensées qu'il devinait identique chez le Kuran. Et quand il le vit s'avancer avec lenteur il savait d'instinct qu'il ne lui ferait aucun mal. Un instant son esprit se rebella : Comment un vampire pourrait ne pas vouloir du mal ? Mais il relégua cette pensée et donna sa préférence à son instinct qui ne l'avait jamais trahit. Quand il senti la main du président glisser sur sa joue il sut qu'il n'avait pas eut tord. C'est les yeux mi-clos qu'il accepta cette caresse.

Kaname l'observa. Ces yeux mi-clos, ces traits, si doux quand il n'exprimait pas la haine et la colère. La main toujours sur sa joue il fit glisser son pouce vers ses lèvres hésita un instant et commença à en redessiner les contours. Il avait une folle envie d'y goûter. Ils étaient si proche ce serait si facile. Mais si il comblait cet espace aussi court soit il il savait qu'il franchirait un cap. Cela n'aurait rien de commun au quelques caresses qu'ils avaient déjà échangé toujours données sous l'impulsion du moment, le désir instinctif de dominer l'autre. Non, cette fois ils seraient totalement conscient de l'acte et de ces conséquences.

S'arrachant à la contemplation de l'objet de ses désirs, le président croisa le regard de Kiryu qui semblait tout aussi indécis que lui. Cette vision le fît sourire ce qui étonna l'autre.

_" Nous voilà bien, les fameux Kuran Kaname, prince de Sang pur, noble parmi les noble et Zéro Kiryu dernier descendant d'une grande ligné de hunter, l'un des jumeaux maudit !!! Et aucun de nous n'est capable d'accepter ni même de s'avouer à lui même ce qu'il veut... et ressent. Pathétique, non ?"

Cela ne fit pas sourire Zéro bien au contraire. Au moment ou il allait répliquer un bruit se fît entendre dans le couloir. Léger presque inaudible... pour un humain, mais comme une sonnerie d'alarme pour n'importe quel vampire.

Pendant une seconde ils se figèrent, puis s'écartant prestement l'un de l'autre ils se fondirent naturellement dans les recoins les plus sombre de la pièce, attendant. Mais rien. Il n'y eut plus aucun bruit. Sans se consulter, les jeunes hommes sortirent de la pièce observant les environs. Toujours personne, pas le moindre bruit suspect aussi petit soit il.

Échangeant un dernier regard ou l'on pouvait sentir un certain nombre de regret, ils se séparèrent chacun s'échappant par une autre sortie, le cœur lourd. Cette soirée n'avait été qu'une accumulation de non dit. Pourtant aucun d'eux n'était identique à ce qu'ils avaient été avant d'entrer dans ce vieux dortoir. Oui, ils le savaient, le sentaient.

Pourtant aucun d'eux ne la vit. Cette ombre. Cette ombre cachée dans le bois non loin du bâtiment qui tentait difficilement de retenir des larmes teinté d'amertume....

* * *

Et voilà le chapitre V j'espère que ça vous à plût

Vu la difficulté d'atteindre un connexion durant la semaine ce sera plutôt samedi prochain le prochain rdv.

Bon week-end et n'oubliez pas les reviews ^_^


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer : ces personnage ne m'appartiennent pas (bien que j'en rêve)

Couple : Kuran/Kiryu

Titre : Liés par le sang

Désolé pour l'attente je pensait pas le finir aujourd'hui celui la il est court mais j'avais du mal allons bon trois écrits en une journée publié dans cette même journée je pète la forme !!!!

* * *

**_###_**

**_Chapitre VI : Cousin&Cousin_**

**_####  
_**

Hanabusa Aido avait toujours été considérer comme une personne joyeuse pleine d'entrain et d'énergie. C'est dernier temps sont comportement ne démentait en rien ces considérations au contraire : plus que jamais il se montrait bout en train et affichait un énorme sourire, communiquant sa joie de vivre à tous.

Enfin cela n'était vrai que d'un point de vue extérieur, parce qu'à l'intérieur Hanabusa Aido ne s'était jamais senti aussi mal. Une et unique personne l'avait remarqué. La personne qui le connaissait mieux que quiconque : Kain son cousin et meilleur ami.

Kain observait son cousin évolué depuis bientôt un mois. Il ne comprenait pas se qui se passait et appréciait moyennement cette état de fait. Depuis un mois Aido ne mangeait quasiment plus ce qui déjà était inquiétant : les vampire n'avait bien évidemment pas de nécessité à ce nourrir comme les humains mais cela n'avait n'avait jamais empêché son cousin de se goinfrer de nourriture en particulier de dessert bien trop sucré. Là non seulement il n'en mangeait plus mais quand son cousin lui avait apporté dans sa chambre une grosse part de gâteau à la fraise tout plein de crème, le cauchemar des diabétique et des filles qui comptent les calories et il avait refusé.

Et puis il y avait ce trop plein de joie apparente, ces éclats de rires bruyants et ses flirt de plus en plus poussé avec les jeunes filles de la Dayclass et cette incapacité à tenir en place plus excité qu'une puce. C'était un technique de dissimulation que Kain l'avait déjà souvent vu utilisé. Dès qu'il se sentait mal dans sa peau que quelque chose le contrariait ou le blessait il camouflait le tout sous une fausse joie. Défiant quiconque de voir à travers son masque. Mais Kain n'était pas n'importe qui, il était la personne la plus proche de Aido et il était hors de question qu'il l'abandonne quoiqu'en pense l'intéressé.

Akatsuki avait bien tenté d'aborder le sujet avec Aido et ce de différente façon mais celui ci s'y refusait toujours affirmant qu'il n'avait rien et qu'il "se faisait des films"- d'où tirait il donc ce genre d'expression d'ailleurs ? - et qu'il devrais s'occuper de ses affaires. Pour protéger et aider son cousin malgré lui il n'avait pas d'autre solution que de le surveiller espérant ainsi dénicher un indice qui lui permettrait de comprendre ce comportement étrange.

Mais les choses s'étaient compliquées. De nombreux level E avaient fait leur apparition en ville, aux abords de l'académie et même à l'intérieur de l'enceinte. Tous sentait que quelque chose d'anormale se préparait même si Cross et le Président Kuran paressaient confiant. Avec cette nouvelle donne Aido changea à nouveau de comportement mais cette fois Kain qui était à l'affût put se rendre compte du _vrai_ pourquoi de ce changement. Ce pour lui aussi un choc, rien aurait pu le préparer à ce qu'il vit ce soir là. C'était il y a un peu plus d'une semaine. . .

_**Flash Back**_

Kain fut réveiller brutalement par un léger bruit, trop pour un humain mais pas assez pour un vampire à l'affût. Oui il était à l'affût et cela parce que son cousin dormait dans la pièce voisine, une vaine pour lui il n'avait pas à se cacher dans le couloir glacé pour surveiller sa chambre.

Un coup d'oeil à l'horloge lui indiqua que le jour se lèverait dans environ une heure. Kain se leva discrètement et poussa un peu la porte qu'il n'avait volontairement pas bien fermé. Par la petite ouverture il put voir Aido se dirigé discrètement vers l'escalier au bout du couloir. Patientant quelques minutes il sorti à son tour ayant en tête de suivre son idiot. Il fallait qu'il soit discret, ce n'était absolument pas la même chose de suivre un humain que de suivre un vampire la moindre brindille écrasé, petit cailloux shooter, et il était repérer. Akatsuki avait beau pensé que son cousin était un idiot il ne lui viendrait pa s à l'idée de douter de ses capacités vampiriques au combat.

C'est donc en toute discrétion qu'il entama sa filature pour le moins... étrange. Il ne tarda pas à se poser des questions : Aido ne semblait pas se rendre dans un endroit donné, non. Il.. il semblait suivre... une odeur. Oui, il s'arrêtait assez souvent et changeait de direction. Tout cela se révélait dangereux pour Kain qui au moindre changement du vent se ferait repérer. Mais Hanabusa semblait trop concentré pour le repérer c'est la que vint l'idée qu'il suivait une odeur bien précise elle et pas une autre et que c'est cette odeur qu'il cherchait dans le vent.

_Mais qui ou quoi peut il chercher à cette heure ? _

Au bout d'une dizaine de minutes ils arrivèrent enfin devant un petit bâtiment abandonner. Akatsuki reconnu l'édifice : c'était l'ancienne demeure du gardien. Mais elle n'était plus habité depuis que l'Académie était devenu l'Académie Cross. Aujourd'hui c'était le directeur qui veillait à ce que tout fonctionne, s'improvisant parfois plombier ou maçon à ses heures1.

Hanabusa avait il rendez vous ? Rencontrait il quelqu'un en secret la nuit ? A cet pensée le cœur de Kain se serra et sa gorge s'assécha. Il vit son cousin s'avancer vers l'édifice et disparaitre à un angle. Kain résolut de s'en aller, il n'avait rien a faire là. Aido n'avait aucun besoin de lui, et lui même n'avait aucune raison de s'immiscer ainsi dans sa vie. Mais au moment ou il s'apprêtait à s'en retourner dans sa chambre il vît son cousin revenir courant presque. Subjugué par la tristesse et la peine qu'il pouvait voir sur ce visage tant aimé il ne lui vint pas à l'idée de s'écarter du chemin d'Hanabusa qui lui fonçait tout droit dessus sans le voir. C'est quand il se percutèrent qu'ils prirent vraiment conscience de la présence de l'autre.

Ils se restèrent cois quelques minutes les yeux dans les yeux puis sans un mots Aido se leva et s'en alla vers les dortoirs. Akatsuki ne savait pas quoi dire ou quoi faire. Devait il le poursuivre, chercher à s'excuser ? Mais l'écouterait il seulement ? et puis Kain voulait savoir ce qui avait bien put mettre son cousin dans cet état.

D'un pas souple et silencieux il se dirigea vers l'endroit ou il pensait que Aido s'était rendu. Étrangement il n'y vit rien. Puis il entendit des bruits en provenance de la maison comme des bruits de lutte. Doucement il s'approcha d'une des fenêtres et observa comme il pouvait à l'intérieur. Ce qu'il vit le figea puis son sang de vampire ne fît qu'un tour, tout prêt qu'il était à intervenir... quand il se rendit compte qu'il n'avait pas à intervenir. Au contraire si l'une des personnes présente venait à savoir qu'il les avait vu il ne donnerait pas cher de sa peau. Il n'y avait aucun doute à ses yeux qu'il ne survivrait pas assez longtemps pour voir la prochaine pleine lune.

Mais il comprenait mieux l'état de Aido. Maintenant il fallait aller le trouver s'excuser et tenter tant bien que mal de le consoler.

_**Fin du Flash back**_

Akatsuki observa son cousin, celui ci ne lui accorda pas un regard alors qu'il sortait du dortoir. Depuis cette nuit la, Aido ne lui avait pas dit un mot. D'ailleurs il ne parlait presque plus à personne maintenant. Les autres s'étaient un peu inquiété et Kain leur avait dit qu'ils s'était disputé tous les deux. Les deux cousin étant très proche presque autant que des frères la plupart ne cherchèrent pas d'autres explications. D'autres comme Ruka lui demandèrent quel était le motif de la dispute et si ils pouvaient faire quelque chose pour les aider. Il les remercia tous pour leur aide en leur répondant par la négatif et en disant que le motif était bien trop personnel. Kaname lui même semblait inquiet. . . c'était à mourir de rire. Non, en fait ce n'était pas drôle, vraiment pas drôle.

Kain se savait pas quoi faire cette nuit la quand il était rentrer au dortoir, il était aller directement à la chambre d'Aido mais ce dernier avait refusé de lui ouvrir et même de lui parler. Au bout d'une demi-heure il avait choisit de réintégré sa propre chambre ne souhaitant absolument pas croisé le Président quand il se rendrait à sa chambre. Le lendemain il avait à nouveau tenté mais il s'était heurté à un mur de pure indifférence. Son cousin refusait purement et simplement de lui parler et même de le regarder, comme si d'une quelconque façon il était responsable de ce qui s'était passé.

Agacé par ses propre pensées qui tournaient et retournaient sous son crâne Akatsuki accéléra le pas dépassant les autres membres de la NightClass, et n'accordant aucun regard aux hystérique de la Dayclass. Il observa tout de même les deux personnes qu'il avait surpris il y a plus d'une semaine en "pleine action". Qui pourrait dire en regardant Kuran Kaname prince de Sang Pure et Zéro Kyriu descendant de Chasseur aujourd'hui si froid l'un avec l'autre qu'il pouvait faire montre d'une telle. . . passion en privé ?

Kain s'éloigna en secouant la tête, il n'avait jamais rien compris à la façon de penser de Kaname-sama, et il avait d'autre chose plus importante en tête. Déjà comment approcher le petit cactus qu'était devenu son très cher cousin par exemple ? Et puis aussi quel était le meilleur moyen de lui rendre son si joli sourire ?

* * *

En espérant que ce chapitre vous ai plut ^^

Bon dimanche et bonne semaine à tous


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer : Les personnage de Vampire Knight ne sont pas à moi

Couple : Kaname/Zéro

Genre : Romantic/Fantastique

Dans ce chapitre vous découvrirez ce que notre Kain alias SBG (super beau gosse) et son cher cousin Aido ont vu**_ cette nuit la._**..

BONNE LECTURE

* * *

**###**

**Chapitre VII : Cette nuit la_(partie1)_**

**_####  
_**

Dans son lit Zéro tournait et se retournait incapable de trouver le sommeil. Finalement agacé il repoussa ses draps brutalement et mis pied à terre pour se rendre dans la salle de bain attenante à sa chambre. Il tapa plus qu'il n'appuya sur l'interrupteur, allumant une ampoule qui diffusa une lumière bien trop vive pour ses yeux sensibles. Il poussa une sorte de grognement. Le monde se liguait pour accroitre sa mauvaise humeur. Debout devant le lavabo il s'aspergea le visage d'eau tachant d'éviter de regarder le miroir qui le surplombait.

Zéro n'était pas idiot, il se rendait bien compte que ni son lit ni ses draps ni ce pauvre interrupteur et encore moins cette pauvre ampoule qui ne remplissait que sa fonction, n'étaient en cause. Non, le problème venait de lui. De la honte, du mépris et de la colère qu'il ressentait envers lui même.

Le chasseur osa enfin lever les yeux vers son reflet, détaillant son visage. Mais c'est plus bas que son regard se posa. Pas étonnant qu'il eut si chaud lui qui dormait habituellement torse nu, portait son haut de pyjama cette nuit. Il serra les dent. Cette veste n'était qu'un paravent, une minable tentative de dissimuler la vérité aux autres comme à lui même. Non, plus encore à lui même. Masque vain qui n'atteignait pas sa mémoire, qui n'altérait pas ses souvenirs de cette nuit la.

Ses yeux tombèrent sur son cou au niveau du col, plus particulièrement sur la marque violacé qui l'ornait. Il détacha l'un après l'autre chaque boutons qui maintenaient sa veste fermé. Doucement il écarta ses pans révélant un torse fin et musclé orné d'autres marques violacé plus ou moins pâle et des traces plus forte qui semblait avoir été plus douloureuse mais qui -il s'en rappelait bien ,ne l'avait pas été. Des traces de morsures. . .

**_Flash Back_**

Cela faisait plus de deux semaines que lui et le Président ne s'étaient pas parlé. Depuis cette nuit la en fait, ou ils avaient été si proche de s'embrasser. Zéro refusait d'y penser, refoulant toutes les émotions qui avaient pu le traverser au moment où la main de Kaname caressait sa joue.

Mais de toute les façons il n'avait pas le temps d'y penser: des level E apparaissaient d'une façon affolante, de plus en plus nombreux. La guilde l'envoyait par monts et par vaux quand il n'était pas carrément obligé de se battre dans l'enceinte de l'académie. Tous cela commençait à l'agacé au plus haut point, Yagari-sensei et Cross refusant obstinément de lui parler. Répondant à ses questions par des pirouettes ou des "quand nous en saurons plus nous...". Le pire c'est qu'il n'avait pas la sensation qu'ils lui mentaient vraiment. Ils ne semblaient vraiment pas tout comprendre au derniers évènements.

En clair si il voulait des réponses Zéro devrait se débrouiller. Il y avait, bien sûre, une autre personne susceptible d'avoir les réponses qu'ils cherchaient. Une personne qui d'après ses dires "_avait des plans pour lui"_ et voyait en lui _"un bon chien de garde pour Yûki"_. Mais cette personne serait elle prête à parler ? Il en doutait. Kaname n'était pas du genre à lui dire:_ mais bien sûr Zéro je répondrais à toute tes questions, une tasse de thé et des biscuits secs avec ?_

Non, vraiment Zéro n'avait pas de temps à perdre. Et puis ... pourquoi le nier ? il n'avait aucune envie de se retrouver en tête à tête avec Kuran. Il n'était pas du genre à jouer avec le feu surtout quand il ne connaissait pas l'enjeu. Dans un combat avec un Level end on sait ce qu'on risque : tu gagne tu vis, tu perds tu meurs. Simple limpide. La, les choses étaient bien trop différentes, trop compliquées, les risques trop grand mieux valait s'éloigner.

C'est ce qu'il pensa jusqu'à ce qu'il tombe dans une énième embuscade trois jours plus tard. Une demi douzaine de level E lui était tombé dessus alors qu'il poursuivait l'un d'entre eux. Il les avait éliminé sommes toutes assez rapidement et avec un minimum de dégâts, mais que ça arrive une, deux , trois fois mais que ça devienne systématique... il en avait plus qu'assez.

Cette après midi là il était rentré à l'Académie s'était changé rapidement puis s'était rendu aux portes du dortoir de la lune. Quand elles s'étaient ouverte laissant passage aux vampires, Kiryu s'était rapproché. Et quand Kaname était passé à sa hauteur il avait glissé un mot dans sa poche tout en enjoignant les filles de la Dayclass à se calmer.

Dans ce mot préalablement écrit il donnait rendez vous à Kuran dans l'ancienne demeure du gardien à la fin de ses cours. Il aurait pu se contenté de lui glissé à l'oreille "un même endroit même heure" mais Zéro préférait éviter de se retrouvé dans cette chambre. Il voulait une vrai discussion avec le vampire sur ce qui se passait et pour cela il fallait un endroit neutre exsangue de toute forme de distraction.

Malgré cette précaution Zéro n'était pas vraiment à l'aise à l'idée de revoir Kaname seul à seul. C'est avec une appréhension grandissante qu'il vit défiler les heures, et quand le moment fut venu c'est la tête pleine de regret d'avoir planifié cette rencontre qu'il s'y rendit. Il y mit tant mauvaise volonté qu'il fini par y arrivé en retard. Quand il passa le seuil de la maison Kuran l'attendait déjà confortablement installé dans le salon. C'était une pièce assez vaste mais très peu meublé ne restant qu'une table basse, un canapé, un grand tapis sans doute de valeur mais qui devait avoir de meilleur jour et un fauteuil. Fauteuil depuis lequel Kuran l'observait.

_ "Eh bien Zéro j'ai cru un instant que tu ne viendrais pas". Kiryu tiqua, l'utilisation de son prénom ne lui plaisait vraiment pas.

_ "Pas mon genre. C'est moi qui ai souhaité cette entrevu, Kuran.

_ C'est vrai mais le retard non plus n'est pas dans tes habitudes... à moins que... tu n'es eu peur de me revoir ? "

Zéro soutint son regard refusant de relever cette provocation. Il fit refluer la vague de colère qui menaçait de l'emporter. Au lieu de cela il en profita pour introduire la raison de l'entretien quitte à faire preuve d'une certaine mauvaise foi.

_ "Ne t'en déplaise je suis tenu d'effectuer des rondes. Et en ce moment il vaut mieux les faire avec application.

_ ... " Kaname se contenta d'un regard d'une totale neutralité comme si ce qu'il venait de dire ne l'intéressait et ne le concernait en rien. Zéro sentait déjà son agacement poindre, mais il s'efforça au calme.

_ "Kuran nous savons tous les deux que tu sais quelques chose.

_ Et nous savons tous les deux que si c'était le cas -et je ne dis pas que ça l'est- je ne t'en parlerais pas.

_ J'estime avoir le droit de savoir ce qui se passe quand ma vie et surtout celles de toute les personnes sous ma responsabilité sont en jeux." Kiryu avait haussé le ton exaspéré, à cela Kuran répondit l'expression toujours aussi neutre mais il se leva néanmoins de son siège et s'approcha d'un pas de Zéro qui était resté debout.

_ "Tu es un hun..." soudain il se figea observant attentivement le jeune hunter. " Tu saigne ? "

Une lueur dangereuse s'était allumé dans le regard du vampire. Il avait dû sentir l'odeur du sang, une entaille assez profonde sur son abdomen s'étant rouverte pendant sa ronde. Zéro se tint un peu plus sur ses gardes conscient de l'attrait du sang pour un vampire nourrit au blood tablette.

_ "Évidemment. J'ai eu une... altercation avec quelques level E cette après midi. Certains se regroupent et attaquent en bande. C'était un phénomène rare mais il se reproduit de plus en plus souvent  
ces derniers temps.

_ Es tu gravement blesser ?

_ Là n'est pas la question Kuran ! Je veux des explications sur ce qui se passe et tu ne me fera pas croire que tu l'ignore."

Mais le Prince ne semblait pas l'écouter, il ne semblait même pas l'entendre d'ailleurs. En quelques pas il fût face au jeune hunter levant la main pour le touché. Vif, Zéro esquiva le geste qui n'avait pourtant rien de menaçant.

_" Laisse moi voir tes blessures. Il faudrait sans doute les soigner, si elles ne sont pas déjà guéri c'est qu'elles ont du être profondes.

_ Arrête Kuran ! Si elles nécessitaient des soins tu serais bien la dernière personne à qui je demanderais de l'aide. Alors cesse d'esquiver mes questions. Réponds ! Et surtout... cesse de jouer à l'homme inquiet ça ne te vas vraiment pas."Un rictus accompagna cette déclaration.

Zéro voulait lui montrer que tenter de le déstabiliser par son comportement ne marcherait pas, et cela même si il se rendait compte que l'atmosphère entre eux avait changé. Il n'y avait plus cette tension haineuse, et cette amertume teinté de mépris à chacun de leur propos. Cependant Kuran devait comprendre que ce n'était pas en jouant l'homme attentif qu'il réussirait à le mettre mal à l'aise et à détourner la discussion.

Mais Kaname s'était glacé au parole de Kiryu, et une colère aussi grande qu'injustifié l'envahit (1).

_La dernière personne qu'il viendrait voir ?"Jouer à l'homme inquiet!"_

_ "Je n'ai rien à te dire Kiryu. Si tu en as fini de tes questions stupides, j'ai autre chose à faire." Zéro nota mentalement l'utilisation de son nom de famille, et que si le ton du Président avait été neutre au début de la conversation, il était à présent aussi froid qu'un glacier.

_ "Il est hors de question que tu sorte d'ici sans que j'ai des réponses."

En une phrase l'atmosphère se fit plus lourde, ni l'un ni l'autre n'esquissa le moindre geste chacun préférant observer son vis à vis. Leur regards se confrontaient dans ce silence de plus en plus tendu. Ce fut Kaname qui au bout de quelques secondes le rompit d'une voix chargé de menace.

_"Et comment comptes tu m'en empêcher, Kiryu ?"

Sur ces mots Kaname repris nonchalamment son chemin vers la sorti, le défiant ouvertement. Mais Zéro qui ne l'entendait pas de cet oreille dégaina son Bloody Rose.

_"Je te l'ai dit : je VEUX des réponses.

_ Idiot."

Zéro put à peine suivre le mouvement du prince que déjà il était à ses côtés lui tordant le poignet pour lui faire lâcher son arme. Malgré la perte de son arme le hunter n'en resta pas là. Profitant de la proximité du vampire il agrippa fortement sa chemise et d'un croche pied le fit tombé en arrière accentuant la chute en portant tout son poids sur son estomac.

Si le choc fut violent et douloureux pour Kaname son visage ne le montra pas une seconde. Par contre ses yeux brillant déjà d'une colère mal réprimé se firent plus brillant encore. Il lâcha le poignet de Zéro qu'il tenait encore pour se saisir de l'autre toujours accroché à sa chemise, son autre main lui saisissant la gorge. C'est sans difficulté que Zéro se retrouva projeté durement au mur s'y recevant peinait à retrouver ses esprits après la violence du choc que déjà Kaname était sur lui, le maintenant au mur de son poids et lui enserrant à nouveau sa gorge.

_"Je ne te dois rien Kiryu, donc je ne vois absolument pas pourquoi je devrais te parler. De plus tu montre encore plus stupide que je le pensais en levant ton arme sur moi."

Ayant les mains libres Zéro tenta de se libérer de l'emprise du vampire. Acte vain, ses mains furent saisis rapidement et remonté au dessus de sa tête. Malgré ses lèvres et ses dents serré un gémissement de douleur lui échappa surprenant Kaname avant qu'il ne remarque le sang qui souillait sa chemise.

Le vampire recula relâchant le hunter qui s'effondra à genoux. Zéro finit par s'asseoir cherchant la position la moins douloureuse. La plaie avait dû se rouvrir complètement, et il perdait énormément de sang. Soudain une main se présenta dans son champs de vision l'aidant à s'installer. Main qu'il aurait volontiers repoussé si le fait de lever les bras n'accentuait pas le saignement et accessoirement la douleur.

_"Franchement c'est dans ce pitoyable état que tu comptais m'affronter ?" Zéro serra les dents mais répondit tout de même.

_ "Il n'était pas question d'affrontement à l'origine mais d'une discussion.

_ Il faudrait déjà que tu puisse discuter sans chercher l'affrontement."

Kiryu leva un sourcil devant cette mauvaise foi évidente (2), ce qui fît esquisser un minuscule sourire au président. Sourire qui disparut quand il se rendit compte que le jeune homme palissait à vue d'oeil et que le saignement ne s'arrêtait pas. Kaname commença à détacher la chemise du jeune homme dans le but d'observer la blessure quand ce dernier se rebiffa.

_" Qu'est ce que tu fais ?

_ J'essaie d'examiner ta blessure alors laisse toi faire.

_ Certainement pas ! Je croyais avoir été clair !

_ Cesse d'être aussi borné ! Tu es dans une Académie fréquenté par des vampires, et tu as toi même reconnu que de nombreux level end avait fait leur apparition. Diminué comme tu l'es, crois tu pouvoir atteindre le bâtiment principal ?

_ Et je devrais faire confiance à un vampire pour me soigner ?"répondit Kiryu méprisant.

Kuran se retint de pousser un soupir geste ô combien récurrent depuis quelque temps et d'un geste rapide saisit le jeune hunter par les poignets et le coucha au sol. Prenant garde à ne pas s'appuyer sur son corps et donc sur sa blessure il les plaqua au sol les y attachant par des entraves de glace.

_ "Maintenant tu n'as plus ton mot à dire, et n'abuse plus de ma patience Kiryu elle a ses limites." La dernière phrase du prince était on ne peut plus menaçante de plus il était impossible pour Zéro de se dégager des entraves déjà trop affaiblit par ses blessures et la fatigue de ses derniers combats. Ainsi il résolut de ne pas imposé une résistance qu'il saurait inutile même si une petite voix au fond de lui soufflait que ce n'était pas la seule raison. Avec une tout autre personne a fortiori un vampire il se serrait sans doute plus que débattu mais voilà même si il ne l'avouerait jamais même sous la torture, il avait confiance en Kuran Kaname.

Kaname détacha lentement les boutons de sa chemise souillé et en écarta les pans difficilement mais avec douceur. La blessure n'était pas belle mais pas autant qu'il aurait pu le croire, et elle ne saignait pas non plus trop abondamment semblant déjà, mais avec lenteur, se refermer.

_"Eh bien... il faudrait voir à faire plus attention à toi, Zéro-kun."

Zéro serra les poings._ Il se fout de ma gueule en plus_.

Kaname regarda Zéro et dégluti difficilement. Dire que la vision qu'il lui offrait était appétissante eut été un euphémisme. Ce sang dont il avait été privé depuis si longtemps, ce sang dont le parfum seulement obscurcissait ses sens, glissait sur cette peau couleur neige qu'on devinait douce et velouté. En un mot: désirable.

Il poussa un soupir de frustration, puis se permit un sourire. Il y avait une certaine limite à ne pas dépassé, soit. Mais rien ne lui interdisait de s'amuser un peu. Lui qui ne le faisait jamais pouvait faire une incartade(3). Une petite alarme résonna dans sa tête le mettant en garde, relevant que ce n'était certainement pas le bon moment mais il n'en tint pas compte. Kaname se pencha sur ce torse qui semblait l'appeler.

La même petite alarme s'était mise à sonner dans la tête de Kiryu quand il avait vu les yeux rougi par le désir et l'envi du Président. Un autre aurait certainement paniqué face à ce regard affamé venant d'un vampire mais Zéro étant lui même, il tenta de raisonné. Action qui ne fut pas favorisé par la langue du Prince glissant sur sa peau...

à suivre...

* * *

(1) ben oui c'est pas la première fois que Zéro lui balance ce genre de chose et puis c'est pas non plus le pire qu'il lui ai dit.

(2) J'aime bien le coup du Mister Innocence du genre c'est Zéro qui cherche la bagarre à ce pauvre Kaname qui n'a rien fait.

(3) Un peu OOC ? Un Kuran qui s'amuse et pense à son nombril ? I known but I like it !

* * *

J'espère que ça vous aura plu...et puis ranger moi ces regards de-la-mort-qui-tue ils st breveté Ichiwa et Yuy vous pouvez pas me les lancer sans payer ^_^

Et pis si vous m'assassiner pas de suite Mouahahahahaha !

J'étais forcé de coupé on a déjà 3000 mots là ! Vous verrez ce serra bien !

A la prochaine !


	8. Note de l'auteur

Hello,

Ce n'est pas un nouveau chapitre désolé, désolé. Ce petit message est juste pour vous rassurer sur le fait que je n'ai pas abandonné cette fic. Les deux prochains chapitres sont déjà écrit... le détail qui tue c'est qu'ils sont sur une clé usb qui m'attends sagement à Montpellier alors que pdt les vacances je suis rentré chez moi... en Martinique. Alors no panic. J'ai la flemme de réécrire les deux chap surtout qu'il m'avait un peu fait galérer vu que je voyais pas bien comment continuer mais j'ai eu les idées et la maintenant à froid je dois dire que je m'en souviens pas.

Donc je vais vous donner quelques infos sur la suite du programme, histoire de patienter jusqu'à la rentrée : il ne reste que trois chapitres à poster, les deux déjà écrits et le dernier que je m'assurerais d'écrire avant mon retour ( oui j'avoue j'ai pas commencé mais je suis en VACANCE donc...) je vous le promets. Donc ce sera pour la rentré alors ne tuer pas l'auteur, innocente... Il m'a fallut du temps pour trouver ce que je voulais pour la suite ou plutôt la façon de le présenter mais j'aime assez ce que ça donne. Et puis la fin sera en parallèle avec la fin de la saison 2 de l'anime...

Voilà assez d'infos pour patienter en espérant ne pas m'être trop spoiler ou vous avoir découragé ^_^

Alors à la rentré, à moins que je poste une autre histoire pdt les vacances en attendant, mais ça m'étonnerais un peu...

Bisous et bonne vacance à tous ou bon taf à ceux qui bossent.

Lyly-chan


	9. Chapter 8

Disclaimer : Les personnage de Vampire Knight ne m'appartienne pas

Couple : Kuran/Kiryu

Genre : Romance/Yaoi/Fantastique

Ouais ouais je sais que vous l'attendez depuis longtemps que puis je dire ? Ben le voilà enfin alors rangez moi ces couteaux ! C'est pas ma faute si j'ai pas le net ! Et aussi les petites notes c'est tjrs mes commentaires idiots donc...

BONNE LECTURE

* * *

_**###**_

_**Chapitre VII : Cette nuit la (partie 2)**_

_**####**_

Zéro se tendit. Il ne s'attendait pas vraiment à ce que Kuran lui fasse ça. Qu'il se mette en tête de le _lécher_.

_Non, correction : il lèche le sang sur mon torse comme tout bon vampire le ferait. Reprends toi... tu peux le faire... tu dois le... Nom de..._

_ "Kuran, arrête ça immédiatement!" il avait voulut sa voix froide et tranchante, c'était manqué. On y décelait une légère hésitation et un léger tremblement qui l'agacèrent beaucoup.

_ "Calme toi Kiryu, j'agis pour ton bien."

Le hunter voulut répliqué mais il fut parcourut d'un violent frisson en sentant la langue de Kaname sur son nombril. Après quelque secondes, il repris en tentant maitrisé sa voix :

_ "Je ne vois pas en quoi il serait bon pour moi qu'un vampire boive mon sang." Zéro se mordit doucement la lèvre, tentant -vainement- de calmer sa respiration. Mais c'était gagné. Sa voix avait été nette, tranchante et teinté de mépris. Kaname lui répondit d'un ton froid et distant en total opposition avec l'absurdité qu'il débita.

_ "Un hunter devrait connaitre les vertus cicatrisante de la salive des vampires, non ?"(1)

Vrai. Mais cela expliquerais qu'il parcourt la plaie, non pas son ventre en entier. Zéro aurait voulut lui en faire la remarque quand il senti des dents mordillé son nombril. Il mordit sa lèvre plus fort retenant un gémissement, et tenta de se reprendre.

Mais le vampire ne lui laissa pas un instant de répits mordillant, léchant, suçotant et même embrassant chaque centimètre carré de peau à sa porté. Il retraçait ses abdominaux, remontant de plus en plus. Zéro avait de plus en plus de mal à contrôler sa respiration, à retenir ses gémissements. Il fallait arrêter tout ça, et maintenant.

Kaname repris comme si il ne s'était jamais interrompu, entrecoupant chaque parole d'une caresse, d'une morsure ou même d'un baiser. (2).

_ "Je nettoie... désinfecte... et cicatrise... tes plaies."(3)

Zéro aurait encore un fois voulut répliqué mais les mots s'éteignirent dans sa gorge, ses dents plus violemment encore, planté dans sa lèvre. L'escalade de Kaname avait été stoppé par deux petits monts de chaire rose qu'il lapa, titilla de sa langue et suçota. Il passait de l'un à l'autre repoussant les limite de ce que leur propriétaire pouvait supporter. Finalement lassé, le bourreau repris son ascension continuant ses jeux de douce torture. Sa victime haletante tenta une nouvelle fois de parler.

_ "Kaname...humm... on ne... peut pas... arrête!"

Kaname qui découvrait sa gorge de ses lèvres se stoppa appréciant à sa juste valeur ce "on" et se redressa plongeant ses yeux dans ceux du jeune homme. La vision que ce dernier lui offrait n'était pas pour le calmé : Zéro les joues rougie, la respiration haletante, le regard brillant de colère, de défi et... de désir. Le vampire se dressa juste au dessus de sa victime ses cheveux caressant son visage et son nez frôlant le sien.

_ "Non.

_Quoi ?

_ J'ai dit: non."

Zéro observait le président son air sérieux et déterminé, récupérant son souffle, l'esprit retourné par ses questions. Une seule franchit ses lèvres.

_"Serais tu malade, Kuran ?" Le dénommé sourit et se pencha à son oreille pour lui parler. Geste qui lui rappela une autre nuit.

_ "Non, je ne suis pas malade et non je ne m'arrêterais pas." Il y eu un instant de silence puis: "Je te veux Kiryu" sa langue glissa lentement sur le lobe de son oreille. "Je te veux autant que toi, tu me veux et cette nuit sera sans doute notre seul chance."

Pensant à ce que cela pouvait impliqué, Zéro voulut parler mais le vampire repris. Sa voix se faisant plus basse, plus profonde, plus sensuelle s'interrompant pour poser sur sa gorge de petit baiser humide.

_"Je te veux...Zéro frissonna, je veux... te posséder... ne serait qu'une fois..." Il aurait pu gémir rien qu'à l'entente de cette voix chargé de désir. Kaname mordilla doucement son lobe, le lécha à nouveau puis lui chuchota d'une voix encore plus grave: "Tu ne le veux pas ?"

Sans attendre la réponse, Kuran se redressa une nouvelle fois pour lui faire face et s'avança lentement réduisant l'espace entre leur visage, posant délicatement ses lèvres contre les sienne. Si le baiser put paraitre doux et chaste les premières secondes, il se transforma vite en une bataille chacun cherchant à conquérir un territoire. Leur langues se heurtaient, se caressaient, se repoussait pour mieux se rejoindre, l'un et l'autre cherchant à dominer le baiser. Un premier baiser, un duel, une caresse.

C'est haletant qu'ils se séparèrent. Un léger sourire ornait la face de Kuran qui se remit à la découverte du corps de Zéro. Ce dernier n'avait pas objecté mais son esprit tourbillonnait malgré les caresses qui lui faisait de plus en plus perdre pied. Pouvait il se laisser aller ? Pourrait il se regarder en face après _ça_ ? Pouvait il réellement faire confiance à ce vampire ?

Mais son envie était si intense. Elle lui dévorait l'esprit, faisait bouillonner son sang d'une façon si forte qui ressemblait à cette faim qui le prenait parfois. Las de ce débat mental, il prit une décision._ Advienne que pourra._

_ "Kaname... détache moi... hmmm..."

Le prince lui jeta un rapide coup d'oeil, et d'un mouvement vague le libéra de ses entraves.

O**o**O**o**O**o**O**o**O**o**O**o**O**o**O**o**O**o**O**o**O**o**O**o**O

Zéro observait encore les traces sur son corps, traces qui aurait normalement déjà dû disparaitre. Témoignage inscrit dans sa chaire de l'erreur qu'il avait commise.

_Erreur ? Non, péché ou faute impardonnable serait plus vrai._

Il avait la sensation d'avoir trahi les siens. Aussi bien ses parents, son maître, que tous ses ancêtres chasseurs et tous ses confrères. C'était pire que de devenir un level E. Cet état il ne l'avait pas choisit : il le subissait jour après jour par la faute d'une femelle vampire qu'il s'était juré de tuer. Mais cette nuit la, il avait choisi. Quand Kaname l'avait libéré, il aurait pu tenter de s'enfuir, même en vain pour marquer son opposition. Il aurait pu se débattre, résister, protester... Mais il n'en avait rien fait. Au contraire. Il l'avait encouragé, avait _participé_. Loin de protesté, il avait gémi et demandé_ plus_.

Pire encore que tout cela, il n'était pas certain que si Kaname venait maintenant, il aurait le courage de le rejeter. En fermant les yeux il pouvait encore sentir ses mains, ses lèvres, et même sa langue sur lui. Zéro poussa un soupir de frustration, tentant de repousser ses hormones.

Il avait pris du plaisir cette nuit là, mais pas seulement. Il avait découvert qu'il ne haïssait pas autant qu'il le voulait... non plutôt qu'il ne haïssait pas du tout le président. Il avait toujours su qu'il éprouvait une certaine admiration pour le vampire. N'en déplaise au hunter, Kuran réunissait beaucoup de qualité tel que la beauté, l'intelligence et le charisme. Ce charisme incroyable qui poussait les autres à lui jurer fidélité éternelle.

Kaname savait mené son monde comme il le souhaitait. Manipulant les autres avec brillo, il obtenait toujours ce qu'il souhaitait, sans utiliser la force. Pourtant fort et puissant il l'était à n'en pas douter.

Mais Zéro n'était pas stupide. Son admiration si forte qu'elle soit ne pouvait pas être tenu pour responsable de ses actes. Il y avait autre chose... C'était aussi beaucoup plus qu'une simple attirance physique puisque la plupart des vampires était beau à s'en damner. C'était plus...

Zéro secoua la tête décidé à repousser ces pensées dérangeantes, et ses souvenirs tout aussi dérangeants. Rapidement, il enleva sa veste et la jeta en boule dans un coin de la salle de bain sans un regard au miroir. Il passa la porte éteignant la lumière au passage, d'un geste brusque.

Il fallait qu'il dorme. Oui, c'était ça : une bonne nuit de sommeil et il tournerait la page, n'y repenserait plus. Oui, c'était la meilleur solution, dormir et oublier.

O**o**O**o**O**o**O**o**O**o**O**o**O**o**O**o**O**o**O**o**O**o**O**o**O

De l'autre côté du campus, assit à son bureau dans sa chambre, Kuran Kaname pensait lui aussi à cette nuit là. Il avait voulu jouer avec le feu et s'était brûler les ailes. Il n'avait pas eu l'intention d'aller si loin avec Kiryu quand il avait décidé de s'amuser. Mais depuis une semaine il ne pensait qu'à ce qui s'était passé, au sensation ressenti. Et pour être honnête aux sentiments aussi...

Il avait crût que seul Yûki pouvait faire naître quelque chose en lui. Seul elle pouvait lui faire_ ressentir_ des choses. Mais il s'était trompé, voilà ce que lui avait appris cette nuit là. Avec Zéro, _le ressenti_ était tout autre, les _sensations_ totalement différentes de ce qu'il avait avec Yûki. Il n'avait pas encore mit un nom sur tout ça, mais une petite voix en lui, lui soufflait qu'il ne devait surtout pas y penser. Qu'y penser ne ferait que compliquer une situation déjà passablement complexe, et remettrait à coup sur le plan en cause.

Kuran jeta un coup d'oeil au jeu d'échec devant lui. Il ne pouvait se permettre ce genre de chose. La partie avait déjà commencé, les dés étaient jetés. Faire marche arrière maintenant était impossible, sous peine de mettre absolument tous ses pions en péril, en plus de la vie de sa chère Yûki. Il avait pris ses décisions en connaissance de cause, que la situation semble avoir changé du côté émotionnelle ou même sentimental n'entrait pas en ligne de compte. Il avait des responsabilités, et il ne devait ni ne voulait s'y soustraire.

A présent, il devait chassé le garçon au cheveux d'argent de ses pensées et se concentrer sur Yûki. Demain, il irait la voir et lui demanderait "d'officialiser" leur situation. Il lui demanderait de devenir sa compagne, et il était sûr qu'elle accepterait. La seule raison qui pourrait la pousser à dire non serait... Une violente poussé de jalousie lui fit briser tout les verres et miroir de la pièce. Imaginer que Yuki pourrait ressentir des sentiments pour Zéro le rendait malade.

Mais de qui exactement était il jaloux ?

_**à suivre...**_

* * *

1- Voui, il est comme ça mon Kaname ironique voir carrément de mauvaise foi et j'ASSUME ! Hahahahaha ! hum...

2- Pour celle qui l'ont pas reconnu c'est ce qu'on appel couramment un bisous magique... oui je vous assure c'est pour facilité la guérison... vous me croyez pas ?

3- vous voyez il confirme mes propos du (2). Bande d'ignare, ne pas connaitre les bisous magiques franchement... Kana moi aussi j'en veux T_T poukoi c'est que pour Zéro !

* * *

Voilà! J'espère que ça vous a plu !

Je sais pas si vous l'avez remarqué mais j'essaie d'avoir des chapitres assez équilibré, je trouve que c'est quand mm plus joli... comment ça vous vous en fichez ? Bande de méchant(e)s, de sans cœur !


	10. Chapter 10

**_Vampire Knight_**

**_Couple : KuranXKiryu_**

**_Genre: Fantastique/Romance_**

* * *

Note : J'ai ma connexion internet maintenant. Cette fic sera fini pour la semaine prochaine.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

_**Chapitre 8****: Doutes et Trahison...**_

_**...les chose s'accélèrent.  
**_

Cela faisait deux semaines depuis cette fameuse nuit et une semaine depuis que Yuki avait accepté d'être la compagne de Kaname. Cela faisait deux semaine que Zéro et Kaname ne s'était pas adresser la parole, et une semaine depuis qu'à chaque occasion où ils se croisait un vent glacial, chargé de haine soufflait sur l'académie. A cela une tension électrique au vue des dernières attaques de level E venait s'ajouter. Ces attaques déjà nombreuses avaient doublés, le nombre de level end n'ayant jamais atteint un niveau si alarmant.

De son côté Zéro ne savait quoi penser. Cet augmentation n'augurait rien de bon. Mais cela avait un bon côté tout de même à ses yeux : la guilde étant débordé, il était envoyé sur de nombreuses missions assez souvent en dehors de l'établissement. Il ne pouvait donc penser à rien d'autre qu'à ses missions. Cela pouvait l'empêcher de penser à un certain vampire.

Kuran Kaname.

Il n'y comprenait rien. Pourquoi le vampire avait il choisi Yûki comme compagne ? Ils couchaient ensemble et la semaine d'après il se fiançait ? Ce n'était pas logique, n'est ce pas ? Mais ce n'était pas comme si ils s'étaient promis quelque chose, ou qu'il espérait quelque chose de ce qui s'était passé. C'était simplement à ses yeux la preuve que Kaname ne ressentait pas de l'amour pour Yûki... n'est ce pas ?

Il s'en arrachait les cheveux ne comprenant pas la façon de faire de Kuran. Peut être était ce vraiment un amusement ? Un moment de détente avant de se "caser". Un fantasme à assouvir avant de se ranger ? Juste pour faire plier un hunter aussi fier que Kiryu. Un des jumeaux maudit à sa merci, totalement soumis ? Ce n'était que physique Zéro en convenait très bien. Alors pourquoi cette douleur et cette étrange sensation de trahison ?

Pourquoi l'idée même qu'il pouvait aimer Yûki d'Amour lui causait cette sensation d'étouffement ? Non. Il les avait assez observé pour voir que Kuran n'éprouvait pas ce genre de sentiment pour Yuki. Dans ses yeux on pouvait voir briller de l'affection, certes. Mais pas bien différente de l'affection que Zéro portait à la jeune fille. L'amour que l'on éprouve pour une sœur. Une jeune sœur que l'on aurait sans cesse envie de protéger de tout mal.

Yûki avait été présente pour lui dans les plus durs moments de sa vie : à la mort de ses parent, quand il avait du surmonter le traumatisme causer par leur meurtre, quand il avait perdu tout contrôle en glissant vers l'état de level E, quand lui même ne souhaitait qu'une chose en finir... A chaque fois elle avait été là, l'avait soutenu encouragé. Elle était tout ce qu'il possédait sa sœur, sa seule famille...

Et puis dans les yeux de Kaname il y avait ce qu'il manquait. Ce qu'on aurait du trouver dans les yeux d'un "homme" amoureux d'une superbe jeune fille: du désir. Ne serait ce que l'envie brutale de la touché en lui prenant simplement la main ou de l'embrasser. Ces gestes simples voir même innocent mais propre à tout amoureux.

Mais rien. Il y a trois jours il les avait vu se balader ensemble de nuit et le prince gardait soigneusement une distance respectueuse avec la jeune fille. La veille encore, alors qu'il faisait une sieste sur un arbre du parc, il avait surpris une conversation entre Yuki et sa meilleur amie. Elle affirmait toute rougissante que Kaname était un gentleman qui ne la poussait à rien et qu'il n'avait même pas encore tenté de l'embrasser. Alors même qu'elle se disait "prête".

Zéro n'avait pas écouté les filles s'extasier sur la gentillesse et la galanterie du prince. Son esprit comparait déjà ce Kaname qu'elles décrivaient et celui qu'il _connaissait_. Incontestablement différents.

La fougue et la passion dont pouvait faire preuve le président n'était plus à démontrer. L'objet de son amour devrait en être le premier informé et ce malgré la retenue nécessaire, puisqu'il s'agissait tout de même d'une jeune fille. Mais se restreindre à ce point, surtout pour un vampire...

Mais alors si Kuran ne voulait pas Yûki pour elle même, pourquoi la voulait il ? Pourquoi la clamer comme sienne, _maintenant_ ? Y avait il un rapport avec les récents évènement ? Certainement. La seule façon d'obtenir des informations serait d'aller voir l'intéressé, mais Zéro n'était pas du genre à faire deux fois la même erreur. Surtout en voyant où la première l'avait mené.

Couché sur son lit dans la pénombre de sa chambre, Zéro ressassait ses pensées. Il tournait en rond. Il n'avait d'autre choix que d'attendre la suite pour comprendre, et cette attente était insupportable.

Il se leva et marcha lentement jusqu'à sa fenêtre ou les première lueur de l'aube apparaissait. Des pensées plus personnelle lui venaient. Des souvenir de leur "rendez-vous",et de cette nuit là, et surtout les sentiments qui l'avaient agités toutes cette semaine. Tout cela le laissait confus. Il comprenait parfaitement qu'il ne devait en aucun cas creuser plus loin. A n'en pas douter ce serait une erreur.

Il ferma les yeux, appuyant son front sur le verre frais de la fenêtre. Chassant au loin des lèvres douce et des mains habiles, il se laissa emporté par les premiers bruits du jours naissant.

O**o**O**o**O**o**O**o**O**o**O**o**O**o**O**o**O**o**O

De l'autre côté du campus, Kuran était lui aussi à sa fenêtre et réfléchissait aux derniers évènements.

Contrairement à Kiryu, il savait _ce_ qui viendrait et pourquoi_ il _viendrait. Et c'est pour cette arrivée qu'il se préparait. Les level end étaient en constante augmentation et d'autres évènements se précipitaient : Shiki avait disparut voilà quatre jours et le président ne doutait pas des raisons de l'absence de son " _chère cousin_". Takuma avait reçut aujourd'hui même une missive de son grand père, Asato Ichijo, l'encourageant à venir passer quelques jours au Manoir du clan. Kaname pourrait bientôt voir de quel côté celui qu'il considérait comme son ami se rangerait. Si il choisissait son clan, Kaname ne pourrait lui en vouloir mais ce n'est pas pour autant qu'il ferait preuve de pitié.

Ses pions se mettaient en place comme il l'avait prévu. Il ne resterait bientôt plus qu'à placer sa dernière pièce : son cavalier. Délaissant son poste d'observation, le président s'approcha de l'échiquier toujours à sa place sur le bureau et se saisit de la pièce.

Si tout allait comme prévue pourquoi se sentait il si mal ? Pourquoi cette sensation de malaise, cette douleur à la poitrine en pensant à l'entrée de son cavalier. Son cavalier, son chevalier, son chien de garde, son guerrier choisit pour sa princesse, Yûki.

Yûki...

Ils avaient passé beaucoup de temps ensemble cette semaine. Il le fallait pour mettre en place son nouveau statut de compagne devant les autres vampires, surtout ceux de son entourage immédiat. Bien qu'aucun d'eux n'ai posé problème déjà convaincu de son attachement pour la jeune humaine.

Comment auraient ils réagit en apprenant qu'il aurait préféré passer son temps avec quelqu'un d'autre ?

A l'instant ou cette idée frappa son esprit par sa véracité, il serra un peu plus fort le cavalier dans sa main.

Zéro...

Il ne pouvait pas se permettre d'y penser. Le problème était réglé et classé. Il n'y avait pas de marche arrière possible: Zéro serait sa pièce maitresse dans cette bataille. Il n'avait plus le temps de chercher une autre solution et de la mettre en application.

Mais un désir aussi stupide qu'intense prenait place dans son être : il voulait protéger le jeune hunter. Il voulait le voir sauf, le tenir dans ses bras et le rassurer.

Un rire sans joie résonna dans la pièce. Même si il cédait à cette stupide envie Zéro était un hunter, pas une demoiselle en détresse. Même si il survivait à cette bataille - ce qui serait somme toute étonnant- il mènerait toujours une vie sur le fil du rasoir. Et surtout ils resteraient toujours ennemis.

Il pensa à ses rencontres avec Zéro, ces deux dernières semaines. La première, il s'était efforcé l'un comme l'autre de donnner le change. Nul ne devait savoir ce qui s'était passé entre eux. Si cela venait à s'apprendre il perdrait beaucoup tout les deux. Mais malgré cela Kaname avait pu croisé le regard de Zéro et il avait pu y lire différentes émotions à différents moments. Il semblait perturbé, un peu déboussolé. Mais comment le lui reprocher : n'avait il pas lui Kaname initié un "_rapprochement physique"_ avec Zéro pour ensuite s'engager avec une autre.

Comment avait il réagit en apprenant la nouvelle ? Qu'avait il ressentit ? Lui en voulait il ? Le détestait il pour cela ? Rêvait il de lui transpercé le cœur chaque nuit ? Kaname s'en satisferait, se contentant d'avoir cette place dans ses rêves tant qu'il en faisait parti.

Il chassa le jeune homme de son esprit. Son instinct lui soufflait qu'il ne sortirait rien de bien à creuser plus profondément. Il avait une mission et il devait s'y tenir.

Qu'importe combien cela lui coutait, il le _leur_ devait. _Ils_ avaient été si bon avec lui, et ils leur avait promis de protéger Yuki.

_"Kaname-sama ?

_ Qu'y a t-il ?

_ Takuma souhaiterait vous voir. Il dit que c'est important."

Kaname déposa délicatement son cavalier sur son échiquier. Il savait que Takuma venait lui annoncer son départ pour le manoir de son grand père. Cela voulait dire que les choses se joueraient durant l'une ou l'autre des deux nuits à venir. L'image de Zéro s'imposa à son esprit, mais il la chassa vite.

_"Fais le entrer."

Il laisserait une chance à Takuma de lui prouver sa loyauté. Maintenant il n'avait plus rien à faire sinon surveiller les évènements plus que nombreux qui surviendrait. Et bien sur protéger Yuki, du mieux qu'il le pourrait. La nuit dernière il avait senti son sommeil agité et ses intenses cauchemars. Elle approchait de la vérité mais il ne pouvait pas la laisser savoir. Pas encore.

_**à suivre...**_


	11. Chapter 11

**_Vampire Knight_**

**_Couple : KuranXKiryu_**

**_Genre: Fantastique/Romance_**

**_

* * *

_**

Voilà le dernier chapitre de cette fic. Tout se speed et se stress en une nuit. Il ne reste plus que l'Épilogue. Alors...

Bonne Lecture !

* * *

_**Chapitre 9 : Adieu, Je t'aimais...  
**_

Zéro avait encore du mal à croire à ce qu'il avait vu. Kaname avait mordu Yûki. Et Yûki lui avait dit que Kaname était son frère. Il avait mal à la tête, penser lui était douloureux. Il n'avait pas besoin de savoir qu'il ressentait les prémisses de la faim. Et c'était en grande parti du à toute l'énergie qu'il avait du utiliser.

Depuis le couché du soleil, de nombreux level end s'était lancé à l'attaque de l'académie Cross. Il avait été chargé par le directeur de faire le ménage pendant que lui, Yagari sensei et d'autre professeur mettaient en sécurité les élèves de la DayClass. Il avait déjà beaucoup combattu cette nuit, et se sentait grandement affaiblit. Ça et là il avait vu de nombreux sang pur ce battre contre ceux qu'il considérait comme des déchets. Et même si il ne l'avouerait jamais leur aide était la bienvenue compte tenu du silence radio dont faisait preuve la Guilde.

Il s'était lancé à la recherche de Yûki dont il avait confusément senti l'odeur du sang. Et c'est la qu'il les avait vu. Kaname et elle. Le vampire avait planté ses crocs dans la pale et douce gorge de la jeune fille. Zéro avait eu du mal à y croire. Kaname étant de l'élite suprême vampirique, il savait ce qui attendait Yûki. Le même terrible et douloureux destin que lui. Et ce si Kuran ne la tuait pas. Pendant quelques secondes il avait haï le vampire comme il ne s'en serait jamais cru capable. Et il n'avait voulu qu'une chose : sa mort.

Mais Yûki s'était relevé et avait crié ces mots qui l'avaient glacé :

__ "Arrête Zéro, c'est mon frère !"_

C'était surréaliste. Kaname avait enfin levé les yeux sur lui, et il s'était senti faiblir. Est ce que c'était _son_ sang qui courrait dans ses veine qui _lui_ donnait une telle emprise sur lui ? Mais quand on lui avait raconté et qu'il avait compris que la personne qu'il avait aimé le plus au monde était une des créatures qu'il avait le plus détesté il n'avait pas pu rester.

De plus elle lui était fiancé depuis sa naissance. Kaname en faisant d'elle sa compagne n'avait fait que réclamer ce qui était déjà sien. Et étrangement cette constatation lui était aussi douloureuse que le reste. Il avait la confirmation que le vampire s'était bien amusé à ses dépends. Il n'avait été qu'un jouet.

Zéro se sentait très fatigué.

Maintenant, il était là terré dans son coin à attendre Dieu sait quoi. Un miracle peut être ? Zéro ricana. Il avait senti la force maléfique envahir l'école. Mais il se sentait trop faible pour agir. La faim le dévorait et il était en passe de devenir comme une de ces aberrante créatures qui erraient dans l'école en ce moment même. De plus pour quoi se battre ? Pourquoi combattre ?

Peut être qu'il attendait juste de mourir ?

La mort comme douce et tendre délivrance. Elle l'emporterait loin de ces monstres qui peuplaient sa vie, comme ses cauchemars. Elle l'emporterait loin des mensonges, tromperies et autres manipulations. Zéro sourit. Ce n'était pas forcément une mauvaise idée de la laisser l'emporter.

_"Ainsi donc mon frère, te voilà enfin. Il m'en a fallut du temps pour te trouver."

Le sourire de Zéro s'incurva. Elle était là. Et sous la forme la plus belle. Son frère. L'une des personne qu'il avait le plus aimé. L'une des personnes qui l'avaient le plus douloureusement trahi. Elle était là, camouflé sous les traits de cet être. Mais il ne se laisserait pas faire. Elle devrait se battre pour l'obtenir. Il était un Chasseur, pas une proie. Elle devrait le mériter.

Zéro se releva pour faire face à son frère, un masque impassible posé sur ses traits. Son Bloody Rose au poing.

O**o**O**o**O**o**O**o**O**o**O**o**O**o**O**o**O**o**O

Kaname courait dans la forêt à la recherche de Zéro. Malgré toute ses précautions tout ne s'était pas passé comme prévu. Il avait dû contrairement à ses plan transformé Yûki cette nuit, avant l'affrontement final. Le pire étant sans doute que Zéro l'ai vu faire.

Il s'était sauvé troublé, perdu, complètement déboussolé.

Pendant une seconde, il avait senti la haine que le hunter lui vouait jusque dans les tréfonds de son âme. Elle y avait laissé une douleur qui lui pesait de plus en plus. Mais il n'avait pas le temps d'y penser. L'autre devenait de plus en plus fort en dévorant sans cesse les level end qu'il avait créé.

Il devait faire entrer sa pièce maitresse, maintenant. Ou il serait trop tard pour Yûki et pour tout ceux ce trouvant dans cette école.

_"Serait-ce moi que tu cherches, Président ?"

Kuran se stoppa. Ce ton ironique et mordant n'appartenait qu'à une personne. Il se tourna pour faire face au jeune hunter. Nonchalamment appuyé contre arbre, bras et jambes croisés ce dernier l'observait. Il avait un petit sourire moqueur accroché à ses lèvres rouge. Bien trop rouge pour que ce ne soit pas du sang qui les ai coloré.

_"Je vois que tu as croisé ton frère. Était il à ton gout Kiryu ?" Loin d'être déstabilisé par les propos de Kuran, le sourire en coin de Zéro s'accentua.

_"Oui, très." Si Kuran fut choqué, il ne le montra pas. Il jaugea l'homme face à lui. Zéro respirait la puissance. Bien plus qu'il ne l'avait cru au départ. Il avait bien prévu une explosion de son potentiel mais là... Peut être avait il une chance de survivre à cette nuit. Cependant Kaname vit tout de même malgré cette écran de haine, une lueur de douleur dans ces beaux yeux violets.

_"Ta maitresse se bat pour sa vie, sur le toit du dortoir de la Day Class. Ne devrais tu pas y être ?" Zéro tiqua.

_"Ma maitresse est morte. Dévoré par un vampire.

_ Vraiment ?

_ Vraiment. Tu devrais le savoir puisque c'est toi qui l'a tué.

_ Moi qui croyait qu'elle était née vampire.

_ NON ! C'est TOI ! TOI qui l'a tué !" Zéro perdait son calme. Sa puissance vibrait tout autour de lui, excitant comme jamais le vampire face à lui.

Jamais Kaname n'avait autant du lutter contre ses instincts vampiriques, qui lui hurlaient de se jeter sur le hunter. Pour le tuer, le dévorer, le baiser à même le sol ? Il n'en avait aucune idée. Et ne voulait pas le savoir. Il savait juste que s'il faisait une maladresse, un combat à mort entre le hunter et lui pouvait s'engager. Ce n'était vraiment pas le moment. Mais Zéro se rapprochait, l'odeur de son corps mélanger au sang sur ses vêtements ajouté à la pression de ses pouvoirs allait lui faire perdre la raison. Il devait faire vite.

_"Yûki, n'est pas morte. Du moins pas encore. Après tout ce qu'elle a fait pour toi, tout ce qu'elle a sacrifié tu serais prêt à l'abandonné aux main d'un être aussi abject que Rido ? Si tu ne t'en fais pas pour elle, tu devrais au moins te soucier des misérables humains encore présents dans cette école. Parce que si il la mord... Rien ni personne, ni toi, ni même moi ne seront en mesure de le vaincre."

Zéro qui s'était stoppé en l'entendant parler de Yûki, semblait réfléchir à ces dernières paroles.

_"Et pourquoi ne l'affrontes tu pas toi même ?" Kuran ne répondit pas se contentant de l'observer.

_"Tu ne le peux pas. D'une façon ou d'une autre tu es lié à cet être, n'est ce pas ? Voilà pourquoi tu voulais tant que je reste en vie. Que je protèges Yûki. Tu nous a tous manipulé pour arriver à cet instant. Tu m'as manipulé. Est ce que c'est ça Kuran ?"

Toujours aucune réponse. Et une fois de plus Zéro se sentait blessé. N'avait il pas droit à une quelconque explication ? Ne serait ce que l'aveu de ce jeu cruel ou il n'aurait été qu'un pion ? Il n'avait droit qu'à se regard froid et impassible qui avait toujours caractérisé le prince. Mais il n'avait pas le temps de appesantir sur lui même et ses blessures. Si ce que Kaname racontait était vrai, il devait agir et vite. Il se détourna prenant le chemin du dortoir du Soleil.

_"Zero." L'interpellé s'arrêta sans se retourner. Pourtant l'odeur du sang si pur du président vint titiller ses sens.

_"Que fais tu ?

_ Je sais que tu es puissant maintenant. Mais il est inutile de prendre des risques inutiles. En buvant mon sang tu doubleras ta puissance actuelle."

Zéro ne répondit rien se contentant de humer l'air en provenance du dortoir. C'était un geste que Kaname avait vu faire de nombreuse fois par des vampires. Ils humaient l'air et déterminait la puissance de leur adversaire.

Le hunter cessa enfin, et se tourna pour lui faire face. Il le jaugea comme si il craignait qu'il n'y ai un piège, puis en quelque grandes enjambé il fut devant Kuran. D'un mouvement sec, il déchira sa chemise et plongea ses crocs dans la chaire tendre de son cou sans plus de cérémonie. Sans délicatesse, sans douceur aucune.

Kaname ne put s'empêcher de comparer leur précédente morsure et cette blessure que lui infligeait Kiryu. Mais il ne dit rien, se contentant de serrer la taille fine du hunter tant qu'il le pouvait encore. Écartant un peu plus la tête pour dégager sa gorge, il regarda les étoiles. Elles étaient magnifiques cette nuit. D'ailleurs, cette nuit même était magnifique. Il respira profondément, humant le parfum de Zéro et de son propre sang et le serra un peu plus contre lui. C'était pour eux la dernière fois et il le savait.

D'un mouvement brusque Zéro se retira et se dégagea de l'étreinte. Il ne prit même pas la peine de refermer sa morsure d'un coup de langue. Et c'est sans un regard en arrière qu'il parti à une vitesse phénoménale vers le dortoir. Si il l'avait fait ce n'est pas un regard froid et impassible qu'il aurait croisé, mais un regard lourd de regret, de douleur et... d'une chose innommable car totalement tabou pour le vampire. Kuran l'observa disparaitre dans l'obscurité.

Pour un vampire, le sang révélait tout les sentiments les plus intimes. C'est pour cela qu'un vampire ne se laissait pas mordre par n'importe qui. C'était un geste par trop intime. Pourtant avec de la maitrise on pouvait se dissimuler même dans son sang.

Cette concentration avait pris beaucoup d'énergie au prince, pourtant il en était satisfait. Cela aurait perturbé Zéro de savoir ce qu'il ressentait, il en était sur. Même s'il n'avait lui même aucune certitude sur ses sentiments. Enfin... c'est ce qu'il se répétait, parce qu'il était conscient qu'à aucun moment il ne pouvait ne serait-ce que l'évoquer clairement dans sa tête. Sinon il serait incapable de mener son plan à bien.

Il était juste sur que cette haine nouvelle que lui vouait le hunter lui déchirait l'âme et alourdissait tous ses mouvements. Si l'autre mourrait cette nuit, il mourrait sans doute en pensant que tout ce qui s'était passé entre eux n'avait été qu'un jeu pour lui. Qu'il ne comptait pas et qu'il n'avait jamais compté.

Il ne saurait jamais combien il avait tord. Combien Kaname souhaiterait prendre sa place en cet instant. Combien il aimerait remonter le temps et changer ses plans. Combien il aimerait revivre cette seule et unique nuit ou ils avaient pu être ensemble.

Mais tout cela était vain. Même si il survivait Zéro ne connaitra jamais rien de tout cela. Kaname ne le lui révèlerait pas. A quoi bon ? Ils n'étaient pas fait pour être ensemble. Par trop différent. Zéro avait sa mission, et Kaname devait s'occuper de Yuuki. Et puis de toute façon le jeune hunter ne le croirait pas. Il ne verrait qu'une nouvelle tentative de manipulation de sa part.

Kaname serra les dents douloureusement conscient de la boule lui tordant les entrailles. Il se mit enfin en marche pour le dortoir ou devait se déroulé l'affrontement final. Mais il entendit des craquements tout autour de lui. Des level E attirés par l'odeur de son sang l'entouraient. D'un geste vague de la main, il en tua un nombre impressionnant. Il n'avait pas de temps à perdre.

Il voulait voir la fin de la partie. Voir son cavalier mettre le Roi adverse en échec.

**_Owari_**

* * *

On tue pas l'auteur ! J'ai jamais dit qu'ils finissaient ensemble! Tout ça m'a rendu toute triste !

Et puis avouez que c'est mieux comme ça, non ?


	12. Chapter 12

**_Vampire Knight_**

**_Couple : KuranXKiryu_**

**_Genre: Fantastique/Romance_**

* * *

Et voilà la conclusion. Tout s'achève mes amis, les bonnes comme les mauvaises choses. Je remercie tout ceux qui m'ont suivi depuis le début : Jenapotter, Engelly, Lioange, Azu888, Sileane, Tsukimiru et tous ceux que j'oublie et les lecteurs anonymes aussi. Merci à tous. Maintenant l'Épilogue en espérant qu'il vous plaira alors...

Bonne Lecture.

* * *

_**Épilogue  
**_

Cela faisait maintenant trois mois qu'ils avaient quitté l'Académie Cross. Un mois qu'il se cachait d'une certaine façon. L'éducation de Yûki avançait bien, grâce notamment à l'implication de ses amis. Cela l'étonnait toujours de penser ça. Lui qui n'avait jamais pensé que pion, pensait maintenant _ami._

Il avait été surpris quand ils avaient manifesté leur désir de le suivre même en sachant ce qu'il avait fait. Il avait d'une certaine façon de nombreuses raisons de se réjouir. Après tout, même si tout ne s'était pas déroulé comme dans ses plans, l'important était que tout se soit bien terminé. De plus_ il _avait survécu.

Mais justement, parce qu'_il_ avait survécu Kuran Kaname pensait toujours à _lui._ Il n'arrivait pas à se débarrassé de ce qui était devenu une sorte d'obsession. Même ses rêves étaient peuplé de la présence du hunter, tantôt menaçante tantôt... plus chaleureuse. Combien de fois s'était il réveiller en sueur cherchant sa peau et ses lèvres ? Combien de fois avait il murmuré son nom sans s'en rendre compte ? Combien de fois avait il tressaillit en croisant une chevelure neigeuse ou des yeux améthystes ?

Il se souvenait encore avec amertume de sa séparation d'avec Yûki. _Il_ l'avait serré dans ses bras, il lui avait promis la mort et il lui avait permis de le mordre. Lui dévoilant une dernière fois tout son être, s'offrant aux yeux de Yuki comme il ne l'avait jamais fait avant. Geste intime qui prouvait bien combien il lui était attaché. Geste qui avait profondément blesser le sang pure témoin de cet acte.

Mais lui, Kuran n'avait eu droit à rien de tout cela. Kiryu s'était contenté de l'observer de loin puis s'était détourné. Dans ses yeux, il n'y avait ni mépris ni haine, juste une sorte de profonde lassitude et peut être... un désir d'oubli ?

Kaname se leva du fauteuil ou il tentait de lire en ressassent ses pensées, et s'approcha de la fenêtre. Dehors, la pleine lune jetait partout ses lueurs fantomatiques, faisant naitre des monstres, là ou il n'y avait que des ombres. Même elle, infidèle, traitresse, se tournait contre lui, en lui rappelant sans cesse ses cheveux argents et sa peau pâle et velouté. Il voulait le voir, le toucher, entendre ses soupirs comme ses injures. Kaname poussa un soupir de frustration.

Se détournant, les yeux du prince tombèrent sur l'échiquier en place sur son bureau. Ses yeux s'illuminèrent et un mince sourire étira ses traits.

Qu'a cela ne tienne. Zéro voulait l'oublier, le rayer de sa vie ? Et bien ça lui serait impossible. Il ferait en sorte que le hunter n'est d'autre choix que celui de venir à lui. Une nouvelle partie se dessina dans l'esprit du prince.

Que Zéro le veuille ou non, il était à lui. Et il allait le lui rappeler...

_**Owari**_

_**

* * *

**_ Je vous entend déjà me dire qu'on a même pas un petit aperçut de Zéro. Je dirais que de ce que pense : Zéro on sait déjà tout. Il croit que Kaname s'est moqué de lui. Alors à ses yeux leur "histoire" est terminé et il n'y plus rien à dire. Il en souffre certes, mais voilà il continue sa vie et la seule chose dont j'aurais pu parler c'est de sa chasse pour Yuki. Mais à mes yeux montré la détermination de Kuran non pas à réparer une quelconque erreur mais récupérer ce qui lui appartient... voilà un bon épilogue.

Enfin au revoir à tous et à toutes et à peut être au détour d'une autre Fic._**  
**_


End file.
